Beside You
by Tynuccia
Summary: War has ended and Miranda’s gone back to her birthplace, leaving everyone behind. But what happens if she’s called back?
1. Chapter 1

**T**itle: Beside You

**P**airing: Krory x Miranda

**R**ating: M (*evil grin*)

**W**arning: D Gray-Man is not mine, but it's Hoshino's.

**S**ummary: war has ended and Miranda's gone back to her birthplace, leaving everyone behind. But what happens if she's called back?

________________________________________________________________________________

**C**hapter I: The Misfortunate Exorcist

German Dictionary!

Warum: why?

Ich liebe dich: I love you

Ja: yes

Zu viel: too much

Entshuldigung Sie: Excuse me?

Mein nett Mädchen: my pretty lady

Frau: miss or mrs.

Danke: Thank you

Guten Nacht: Goodnight

________________________________________________________________________________

Miranda Lotto closed her eyes as she shut the door behind her. Those brats… they had not changed a bit during the time she had been working for the Black Order! She had tears in her eyes and fell on the floor crying.

The horrible song they had been creating just to tease her still resounded in her head, like some kind of destroying sound that would have been slowly killing her.

What did she expected? To find the inhabitants of her town waiting for her with their arms open, ready to welcome her like an heroine? It was true she'd saved the world fighting against the Noah Family, the Millennium Earl and a huge army of Akuma, but it was a secret she had to keep. No one would have believed her, especially because she was well known to be the most misfortunate woman there. They would have never thought she could have done something good to the world.

She walked towards her brand new clock and hugged it. What had she fought for? Nothing had changed and it was like she had never left. She was the same unlucky, depressed and clumsy idiot that had stopped time just because she felt useless. Well, now she was aware that she was able to do something. She'd been living so many adventures and yet she was still there, crying because of those kids teasing her.

"Innocence… hatsudou…" she whispered lightly, burying the hands in her dark curls. Whenever she said those words, her Time Record would have started spinning and fixing the broken things. But now nothing happened, she heard just the sound of the clock echoing in that empty room, her heart still crushed in a thousand pieces.

Miranda stood up and took a bottle of red wine from the cupboard in the kitchen. She drank the half of it in just one blow and threw herself on the bed, covering her tired and wet eyes with one hand. _Miranda, Miranda… poor Miranda…_ Ah, the kids were so right… she was a stupid, there were no doubts on it.

"Warum… warum?!" she asked herself. Why had she left without saying goodbye?! If just she had been brave enough to stay until the sun rose… she wouldn't have returned to her birthplace where everything went in the worst way ever.

However, she knew it better than anyone else. Lavi and Bookman would have kept on travelling the world to record history's hidden facts; Jerry would have moved to Paris where he wanted to open a restaurant which fame would have increased in a very little time; Allen and Lenalee, anyway, asked her to stay with them and live altogether somewhere in the world. And it wasn't just the three of them. There would have been also Arystar Krory III, the sweetest man she had ever met and who took her most precious attribute. He was simply the man she loved; the man she had left, lying in her bed with no sheets covering his perfect body. And she was simply the woman he probably hated the most. But nobody would have blamed him. _Nobody._

Miranda hugged herself, pretending her arms were his, wrapping her body like he used to do. The heat wasn't the same, but she liked it anyway. She really needed someone trying to cheer her up, even if this someone was her. Only God knew how much she missed Krory's goofy smiles, his kisses and his kind words; how much she wanted him lying beside her in her big, cold bed at night. But not only _beside_, of course… ontop of her, under her, behind her. Every minute they had spent together was the most precious thing she had ever had, **he** was the most precious thing she had ever had. And now she had lost him. Forever.

Drunk as she was, she didn't even notice her fingers slipping inside her panties, trying to please herself and fulfill her huge need of love. It was something she would have never done, but she wasn't herself anymore. She was just a lonely woman, lost in thoughts. In dirty thoughts.

Her hand started going faster and faster, her eyes wide shut as she recalled his face in her mind. She smiled as she saw him grinning, then lifting her up and leaning her on a table and… hell yes, _fucking_ her like a fury. She groaned and felt the orgasm coming like a flash. "Arystar Krory III… ich liebe dich…" she whispered, panting. She giggled and turned to lie on her right side. "Ja…zu viel…", and she fell asleep with tears flowing on her bright red cheeks.

________________________________________________________________________________

"_That's the best idea EVER!" _Lenalee had said, hugging him. "_Oh, Nii-san! I am so proud of you!"_

Komui giggled, tapping his fingers on the table. Proud, she had told him. Proud!!! It was a success to achieve at his **Lenalee & Me** list. There weren't a lot of events on it, but he felt like touching the sky everytime something happened. And this time it was thanks to his genius that his beloved sister had praised him like that.

"Entshuldigung Sie?" the pretty waitress smiled at him. "Would you like to order something else? A piece of cake, maybe."

He lifted his eyes behind the glasses and smiled back. "I would appreciate it, mein nett Mädchen."

The girl blushed and gulped, before she could run to the kitchen. He looked like a very rich man and, if she wasn't wrong, he had just flirted with her. She put a hand on her chest and grinned. Could it be possible that she had found the right man to get married to?

"Oh, Tanja! Stop fancying and hurry up! Our customer may stand up in any moment and never come back!" the owner shouted. "He's the first foreigner in months, do you know what the hell it means?"

Tanja sighed and put a piece of cake on a white plate. She worked in a depressing restaurant in a depressing town and she could haven't done anything against it. "Ja. It means that he could tell his friends to come or not."

"Exactly. Now go and offer him the best smile ever. Understood it?!"

"Understood it" she answered as she walked towards Komui. She looked at him and started playing with a lock of her blonde hair. "Here you are."

"Danke" Komui grinned. "This looks great!"

"Our chef's pretty good at making sweets" Tanja answered. "May I help you in another way?"

Komui looked up at her and shook his head. "Oh, well, I mean… I really need to ask you something!"

"Okay, let's hear…"

"Do you know where could I find Frau Miranda Lotto? I know she lives here in this town and I have to see her. She's an old friend of mine."

Tanja rose an eyebrow. The misfortunate Miranda? What could have a man like _him_ wanted from a woman like _her_? She was depressed, clumsy and not funny at all. She had heard that she was crazy, but never found out the truth. Not that she cared a lot… "Yeah, of course… she lives in the main street. You should ask one of the kids playing in front of the houses, they should give you further information."

"Are they the ones who usually sing her a really awful song which teases her badly?" Komui asked, sipping some coffee. Jeez, the one Lenalee made was one thousand times better!

Tanja grinned. "It comes you know her very well, am I wrong? However, ja. Them. But let me tell you, leave her alone. She doesn't deserve a man like you, she keeps on being fired off from her jobs. I wonder if she can stay in one place for more than a month!"

Komui smiled and let his money on the table. "Ah, she worked for me, once. And let's see… it lasted something like two years and a half. She was one of the best people in there and I'm here just because I miss her a lot."

Tanja frowned, but managed to smile. "Could we talk about the _sweet_ Frau Lotto in front of a cup of coffee?"

"No, thank you. I already have a woman here in my heart. Auf wiedersehen!" Komui sighed and got out of the restaurant. Now that he'd come to her town, he could perfectly understand why Miranda was so pessimistic and self confident at all. Everybody seemed to hate her just because she tripped in her own feet or because she couldn't trust people. He felt kinda sorry for her, but yet he wondered why she came back and didn't accept Lenalee's invitation. She even had that gorgeous lovestory with Krory…! As he was deep in thought he heard Miranda's name and he turned back.

"Miranda, Miranda… Poor Miranda…"

Komui saw some children running around and then… there she was. Walking slowly and getting depressed because of that awful song. He sighed. "Ah-a! There you are, Miranda Lotto-saaaan!"

The kids stopped singing and the lady stopped walking. When she faced him, she had tears in her eyes and looked shocked. "K-Komui…?"

The man grinned and ran towards her, hugging her. "Guten Tag, my lovely Miranda! How are you? It's nearly six months we don't see each other!"

"Hey, Frau Lotto? Do you know this man?" one of the kids asked, rising an eyebrow.

"I do…" she answered weakly. "He… he's a dear friend of mine…"

"Ah, she's wonderful! I hope you treat my lovely Miranda well, or…" he came closer, his glasses glowing evilly. "You can guess what I could do with your bodies, can't you?"

They gulped. "Y-yes sir!!!"

Miranda smiled as she saw them look at her like if she was some kind of witch and then run away. She turned to look at Komui. "What are you doing here?"

"Can we go to your apartment? I don't feel at ease talking here in the street" he answered.

The woman nodded and in a few minutes they were sitting on her sofa, sipping some wine and fighting against the embarassment. Well, this was Miranda. Komui just smiled and kept on talking about a lot of things. But none of them explained why the Black Order's Supervisor had come to her town and saved her from a bunch of brats. She couldn't even scare them properly… once again she felt absolutely useless.

"…and I didn't know which one to choose! I mean, a rabbit on a pink background is the best thing ever to find on a cup, don't you agree? But Reever-hanchou dropped it and it broke in a thousand pieces. It meant a lot to me and I couldn't find another cup!" Komui yelled, holding the glass tight. "I miss Lenalee walking in my office, wearing the Exorcists' third uniform and giving me some coffee, hearing her heels on the floor covered with papers and so on. If you understand what I want to say."

Miranda closed her eyes and she sighed. If he missed her sister acting like a maid to make the members of the Scientific Department feel better, she missed everyone and everything, even Hevlaska and her deep voice. "Yeah. I get it, Supervisor. Are you just trying to blame me since I left without telling anyone?"

"Loneliness is killing my lovely Miranda, isn't it?" Komui smiled as he put his lips on the glass. "It is so sad to see you acting cool, but burning inside."

Miranda covered her face and started crying, feeling even worse when he touched her shoulders with his warm hands. She knew Komui was one of the best people she had ever met, but he also made her think of the wonderful days she had spent living in the Black Order's HQ. And this meant also recalling Arystar Krory in her mind. She was so sick…!

"Do you wanna know why I came here to this horrible town?"

She nodded.

"Well… in a two days it will be six months that the war's ended and I'd like you to come and join the greatest Ball the Black Order's ever had."

"The Black Order doesn't exist anymore, Supervisor."

"Come on, you have never been so cold!" Komui grinned and took her hands in his. "It'll be wonderful, Miranda. You have to come, please. We're begging you!"

"We?"

"Yes. Lenalee and Allen and Lavi and me…" he answered. "We all wanna see you, really. We miss you."

Miranda sighed and looked down. "Life's horrible without you."

"I guessed so."

"Supervisor, please, let me think of it. I'll make you know as soon as possible because I… I… I'm not sure I could handle it."

Komui frowned and stood up. "Er… yes, sure. Don't worry, take your time. I'm staying in a nice hotel, it's called Luft. You find me there."

Miranda stood up as well and walked him to the door. "Danke, Supervisor."

"Hey, it's a pleasure to me!" he grinned. "However, remember what I've already told you: we're begging you. Well… actually if I go home without you Lenalee will be mad at me…"

The girl smiled and waved. "I guess it's time to go, see you!"

She breathed deep and took the wine's bottle in her tiny hands. She grinned as she noticed there was still a lot of it. "Good luck, Miranda. You really need it." She drank it all in a few sips and she started yawning. "Und Guten Nacht…"

_End of chapter one._

**AN: okay, here we are! My first attempt at writing something that's not a oneshot… let's hope this will last XD It's just so sad (but also fun) to make Miranda love wine so much… and getting drunk leads her to naughty things… my poor Miranda! I'm awful, I know. XD However, hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think of it. Tynuccia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**C**hapter II: Hiding in the Darkness

German Dictionary!

Es tut mir Leid: I'm sorry

Auf wiedersehen: Goodbye

________________________________________________________________________________

Arystar Krory III lay down on his bed and looked at the sky. It was just so beautiful, without clouds sullying its wonderful surface. He could hear birds singing, just waiting to fly away, to a better place. They simply had to find one and, if he had been able to, he would have whispered them there was a really cute town. An unknown town. However, it was perfect because _she_ lived in there.

He closed his eyes and hugged his pillow. Why had she left him? He could remember that morning like it was yesterday. He had opened his black eyes, groaning and expecting to find his beloved Miranda Lotto by his side, lying with no sheets on her gorgeous body. He thought she would have smiled at him, wrapping his neck with her tiny hands and kiss him softly, like every morning. But, instead of her, he had just found a piece of paper. He had recognized her handwriting and froze when he read her words.

_Es tut mir Leid, Arystar. Auf wiedersehen._

Only a few letters made his world fall on his poor head. She had gone. Forever. And what about his dreams? What about the ring he had bought? He wanted to ask her to marry him, to move into the same town Allen and the others would have moved to, to have children together, to grow old and die after a life full of happiness. That was the way he wanted it to end. Just like a beautiful fairytale. Miranda used to tell him about her mother's fairytales, about how much she loved them and how much she would have wanted to find a Charming Prince who'd have taken her away, riding his white horse. Then she would have giggled and told him she'd already found her Prince and his name was Arystar Krory III. And eventually she was his Princess.

He grabbed his daily bottle of wine and drank some, like he could have read an answer in it. He knew it hurt him, but it was nothing compared to what Miranda did to him. _And they lived happily after my ass!_, he thought, laughing at himself. Would have he ever found a woman who wouldn't have disappeared?

He should have been mad at the German woman, but he couldn't. She still meant too much to him. She had made him live unforgettable days, she had been the one who offered him her everything without asking something back. She had been his first time, damn! He would have forgiven her if she had apologized, he just needed to see her lovely eyes looking at him and shouting to be given another chance. And he would have done it because he loved her too much. She was like a drug he was addicted to, his oxygen and his whole world.

"I love you…" he said, smiling as his hand reached his nether region. He was aware he gave pleasure to himself by himself, but he didn't care, not as long as he thought his fingers were Miranda's. Hell, he was a man and he needed it! He didn't want to explode just because his beloved one wasn't around. And he'd done it so many times before it didn't seem so strange anymore. He'd done it thinking of Eliade and, later on, he'd done it thinking of Miranda. Just like now. He finally felt he was coming and he saw her in his mind, smiling and kissing him with those sweet lips of hers… he shouted and arched his back.

He didn't care if he lived with his dearest friends, if he had a nice bedroom, a nice house and a nice job as a gardener. Life without her sucked… He'd have liked to suicide so many times that only God knew why he was still alive. _That's because you're a coward, Arystar-sama_, he used to heard Eliade's voice, teasing him. She probably wanted her revenge since he got over her and fell in love with another woman who didn't look like her in any way. If he was right, then, Eliade would have laughed her ass off when Miranda went away, leaving him alone.

Tears started rolling on his face, his hand still wrapped around his member. He felt just too tired of everything to do something. He would have fallen asleep in that position if he didn't heard someone knocking at his door.

"Hey, Krory? It's Lenalee, would you let me in please?"

________________________________________________________________________________

"Does he drink _that_ much?!" Lavi shouted, opening his eyes. "Oh my God, that's worse than I'd ever expected!"

"Poor Arystar. I bet he's suffering a lot" Bookman sipped his tea. Komui had called the two of them to celebrate the first six months after war ended, but everything was meant to help Krory and Miranda. Even if the old man used to say that Bookmen didn't need feelings, he really wanted to see those two dating again. And his successor thought the same thing.

Allen Walker ate a piece of cake and nodded. "It is so sad to see him depressed like this! He's not the man we used to know anymore. He keeps on sighing and drinking and blaming himself. Lenalee and I don't really know what to do to cheer him up. Only Miranda could do it. But she left us."

"I can't believe she actually did it. She didn't even told us! This leads me thinking that it's not like she didn't love Kro-chan anymore… I guess she was afraid of what could have happened after the war" Lavi sighed and put a hand under his chin. "Maybe she still thinks of him, don't you agree?"

Allen blinked: his best friend had always been pretty smart- even if one would haven't bet a cent on it- and everytime he was amazed by his words. How could a boy like him act like a jerk?

"Knowing Miranda it is possible" Bookman replied. "She's never been self confident, has she? I hope Komui will come back with her by his side."

"What's up, Jiji? Haven't you always told me that love's something beyond Bookmen's possibilities? That's why a sexy boy like me is single!" Lavi grinned, but he just got slapped on the head by the man. "Shut up, just shut up!"

"Lavi! Bookman! It's a long time since we last met!" Lenalee smiled and ran to hug them when she saw the two of them sitting at her kitchen's table. "I hope you're alright!"

"We are, don't worry" the red haired boy smiled back and scratched his head. "And I know you are too. The only one who doesn't seem quite okay's Kro-chan. Right, Kro-chan?"

"How did you know I'm here, Lavi? You didn't even turn back" the man said, sitting down. There was no emotion in his voice, nor happiness in his eyes. They were just cold and lifeless. Just like when he had lost Eliade, or maybe even worse than that time.

"I guessed you couldn't deny Lenalee's invitation, you wouldn't be a gentleman anymore and everybody here knows you would never give up your habits" Lavi simply answered. "However, nice to see you, man. You don't look at your best, but I actually thought you would have killed yourself a while ago, so…"

Allen, Lenalee and Bookman froze, but Krory started laughing coldly. "Oh God, only He knows what goes on in that head of yours, Lavi!"

The boy shrugged and grabbed his hand. "Hey, you know I'm here just to help you!"

"Oh, right. What are the two of you doing here? Is something special going on and you didn't tell me?"

_Of course we didn't, you'd have killed us with just one glare!_, Allen thought. Since war ended, that was the first time he had seen Krory laughing and he sighed. Maybe they could have told him. Maybe it was a nice idea and he would have approved it and finally admitted he was still in love with Miranda. Lenalee and him knew it, but he always changed subject when they asked him. Just listening to her name would have driven him to a deeper level of depression.

"It is a party we're organizing, Krory" Lenalee said as she put a hand on his arm. "To celebrate the first six months of peace in the world."

"I see. It sounds nice, but don't count me in."

"Why not?! This is going to be fun, you need some fun!" Allen shouted. "And remember that if you can stay here, working and crying, it's because of the Black Order."

Krory stood up and sighed. "Sorry, I won't change my mind. I don't give a damn about this thing, it just doesn't help me. And, right now, what I need is something that can actually help me. Okay, we have fun for a night, but then? Sorrow won't be washed away, Allen." He turned back and walked to the window, staring at the sky. "I feel blue and you organize a party… such nice friends, aren't you?"

Suddenly he felt something hitting him. He looked at his right and saw Lenalee, her hand still lifted up. She had tears in her eyes and she was biting her lips. "K-Krory! How can you be so selfish?! We're doing everything just to make you feel better. Because you're addicted to wine, because you cry everyday over a woman who's also our friend. You're not the only one suffering!"

"She's got a name."

"What?! If we call her, you run away, you coward!"

Krory breathed deep: if she hadn't been a woman, she would have found herself lying on the floor with her nose bleeding. "Enough, I'm leaving, I can't stand staying in this room a further second!"

But when he had just reached the door, Lavi called him. He stopped. "What?"

"Miranda is coming here. The Supervisor went to her town to tell here we're waiting for her. Don't you understand? You'll have a chance to see her once again and talk to her. Isn't it wonderful?!"

Krory just sighed and walked away. He entered in his bedroom and sat on his armchair. The one he had brought from the HQ. The one where they used to kiss for the first time.

_Miranda is coming here… Miranda is coming here…_ Lavi's words kept on running in his head. He was happy, but he didn't believe that Komui could have persuaded her so easily. It was her who ran away; it was her who decided to give up.

However, he couldn't help, but fancy the moment their eyes would have met again, after half a year. What would have happened? What kind of feelings would have he read on her beautiful face? Anger? Pain? Love? Or just nothing? "But if she comes then she must care for us…"

"It is you who don't care for us anymore, Kro-chan."

The man gulped. Lost in thought like he was he hadn't noticed Lavi coming in his bedroom. He crossed his arms on the chest, looking like a 3-years-old child. "Get lost!"

The boy sighed and sat on the bed. "Is that the famous armchair you used to tell me about?"

"Mind your own **fucking** business, Lavi!"

"You've changed a lot… I couldn't think of such a desperate situation, trust me. Allen told me you weren't okay, but this is one of the most shocking things ever!"

Krory closed his eyes. "It's not my fault. She just left me alone, like if I were shit."

"You're going out of character, saying all these bad words…" Lavi laughed, glad that he finally talked about her. "However, I can understand you can feel knocked down, but there's no need to shout at Allen and Lenalee. From what I know, they're really working hard to make you smile. And it was rude of you shouting like that."

"… I know."

"You'll apologize later, won't you?" Lavi grinned. "I miss my lovely, gentle and sweet Kro-chan, you know… "

"Stop fooling around" he smiled back. "It's still here."

"Buried in a lot of wrath and sadness. If the Earl was alive, he would turn you into the new Noah of Wrath, just like that big boy killed by Yuu" Lavi sighed. "When will you show us the real Baron we rescued from that castle?"

Krory shook his head. "It's not that easy. And she's coming here, I don't know what to do. If kill her or kiss her."

"It's a matter of consonants. But… we still don't know if Komui persuaded her. I really hope so beca-" he stopped as he saw the disappointed look on his face. "H-hey! Don't worry, I'm sure that you'll see her before the end of tomorrow! The Supervisor's quite good at words!"

"Do you think so?"

Lavi read hope and sorrow in his eyes and, even if he wasn't crying, they were full of tears. That was his Kro-chan. The one who wasn't afraid to cry in front of the others, the everlasting romantic man who'd have done anything to protect the ones he loved. He stood up and put the hands on his shoulders. "I do. Just don't worry and think of the moment you'll meet her."

"Yeah…" he answered, closing his eyes. "Now go away, I'd like to stay alone and… think of something."

Lavi rose an eyebrow and, before he could say anything, he was just pushed outside of his friend's bedroom. _Damn, he changes mood like a girl changes clothes!_

In the meanwhile, Krory was slowly falling on the floor, burying his hands in his hair. _The moment when we will meet again…_ He sighed and stared at the ceiling. It was way too depressing. He would have just kept on hiding in the darkness until he'd found a better solution.

_End of chapter two._

**A/N: yay, huge success! I finished even the second one, I'm actually proud of myself since I usually give up at the end of the first one XD. Okay, I know that Krory's a bit (a bit?!) OOC, but it's Miranda's fault, try to understand him… and wine + masturbation's getting my favourite cliché. Aw, poor Krory and Miranda who are in my hands… XD Hope you enjoyed it as well. Tynuccia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**C**hapter III: Embarassment

________________________________________________________________________________

Komui opened the door and turned back. He grinned as he spotted the woman behind him who was clutching to the wall for good life. "Miranda-chan?? Are you okay??"

Miranda rose an eyebrow. "Are you nuts?! We've been drinking- and vomiting- champagne for the last five hours, you _moron_!"

"Come on, don't act like Kanda! It doesn't suit you!" Komui answered laughing. "And we've not done anything bad, just got drunk."

She paused for a moment, trying to wake up from her blurry world. Then she grinned as she closed her eyes. "French wine's the best."

"We moved to Lyon just because of that" the Supervisor walked in his sister's house and he sighed. He was actually glad that Miranda accepted to go with him and he **had** to give her one of the best nights in her life. So, there was nothing better than a lot of time spent into a chic café on the main street. The German woman had loved Champagne and she had drank everything with a lovely smile on her face. She had really changed and wasn't the shy woman who climbed the HQ mountain with a clock on her back anymore.

"Really? I should have come with you as well!" Miranda said. She sighed. "Even if this headache's killing me!"

"Don't worry, Lenalee will give you something to make it go away. Like a bed for example, where you can sleep properly" Komui smiled. "They should get up soon. It's almost half past seven and they have to work, you know…"

"Everybody works. It's just me who keeps on being fired off, Supervisor" Miranda answered as she sat down at the kitchen's table. She looked around and felt some kind of warmth penetrate her cold heart. She felt home after a lot of time without a place she belonged to.

"Come on, I'm sure you'll find a job that suits you well" Komui smiled gently. "Don't you agree?"

"I already found it. Being an Exorcist made my life full and happy. I could help people and feel loved. I even met someone who fuck-…" she stopped and shook her head. "It's just that I'd never expected those things to happen to me. I felt so unlucky and all, but when I found out I could fight with my Innocence everything turned out better."

Komui nodded, he knew what she meant. The Black Order had been the perfect treatment for everyone, but now that the Earl had died it looked like their friendship, their love and their great time together had crushed in a thousand pieces. He put a hand on her arm and stroked it. "This holiday will help you, Miranda. There's only one thing you have to do."

"What?"

"Just open your heart and stop hiding your true feelings. This would make things worse, trust me."

Miranda closed her eyes and rested her head on the table. He was right and wondered whether it was so obvious that she was acting. However, she still didn't know what to say when she'd met Allen and Lenalee. What could have she told them? '_Sorry, I ran away because I'm a coward' _? That would have been the truth, but she felt too embarassed even to apologize.

"Would you like some hot milk, dear?" Komui asked. "Or maybe some tea… just tell me, my sister's got everything here in her kitchen. She's a pretty good cook!"

"Some tea, please."

She could remember the great dinner the Chinese girl had cooked with Jerry the night before she left. She'd never eaten so much in her own life and Krory had laughed at her when she had burped in a very rude way. She smiled as she closed her eyes. Krory… She didn't know where he was, maybe even in that house- she just hadn't been brave enough to ask Komui- or maybe back in Romania. The world was huge, after all.

"Here you are, my Sleeping Beauty" the Supervisor put a cup in front of her. "Drink it now or it'll get cold."

"Danke" she whispered as she sipped some. It had a nice flavour, not the vomit's one she had in her mouth.

"Oh… my… goodness!" someone shouted. "MIRANDA!"

The woman turned back and saw Lenalee standing on the door in her nightgown. She ran to her and hugged her friend. "I missed you so much!! I'm happy you came!", then she looked at his brother and smiled in the best way ever. Another thing for the list!

Miranda nodded and looked away. She didn't expect her to be welcomed like that. She really didn't deserve it. "Nice to see you too."

Lenalee gave her brother a worried glare and sat by her friend's side. "Hey, what's that sad look for? We're here to have fun and recall the old, good times. You don't need to act like you were about to die, you know…"

The woman looked at her. "Why are you so kind with me? I left without even saying goodbye, I'm awful!"

Lenalee smiled and caressed her face. Tears started rolling on her cheeks.

"We don't care, Miranda-san. Not as long as you're here with us" Allen said as he sat down. "We'd been mad at you if you didn't come."

"He's right!" Lavi hugged her from the back and kissed her on the head. "You still care of your old buddies, don't you?"

Miranda giggled as she cried. "O-of course I do!"

Komui smiled and clapped his hands. "Okay guys! This is nice and all, but what about having breakfast? I'm starving."

Allen blushed and touched his stomach. "M-me too. It's since midnight I don't eat anything!"

"Midnight?" Lavi asked sitting next to Miranda.

"Yeah, I was hungry and I ate some sandwiches… five, actually" Allen scratched his chin and looked away. "It's pretty normal, isn't it?"

The red haired boy shook his head. "Man, I will never understand you."

"Okay guys, that's enough" Lenalee sighed and took an egg. "I'm cooking you something wonderful. It's so great that we're here, eating together… you'll hardly forget this breakfast!"

"You're right" Allen grinned. "It is a bit strange, though. When we used to sit at the cafeteria, then, we'd have left for a mission or gone to the gym to train after our meal. Now everything is so quiet and all…"

"It's just that we're not fighting anymore, Allen" Komui said. "The burden that was on our hearts has disappeared or…" he looked at the German woman in front of him. "It has turned to something else."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Krory opened his eyes, waking up. He groaned and scratched his messy hair before turning to his right. He could clearly hear a lot of voices from the kitchen and he wondered what was going on. Every morning Lenalee, Allen and him got up, sat down and had breakfast without speaking a lot. The only one trying to say something was the Chinese girl, but Allen was too busy eating and couldn't answer. About Krory… well, he was just too pissed off to do anything. He munched his toasts, drank some coffee and left.

_I hate this…_, he thought as he snuggled to the pillow. _I'd like to be happy and smile, but… but that's so hard… not when __**she**__ is not by my side._

Like every day he sat on his bed, looking around and, over all, at his left- Miranda used to sleep at his left, against the wall- and a huge disappointed look appeared on his face.

_What are you thinking of, Arystar? To find her lying there? To see her magnificent smile as she opens her eyes and wishes you a nice day?_, his conscience laughed at him, as usual. _Everything's over, now. She's living her life and you're living yours. Okay, it used to be the most wonderful woman you'd ever met, even better than Eliade, but she chose a different path…_

Tears started rolling on his cheeks as he closed his fist and punched the mattress. "Shut up!" he yelled. "Just shut up…"

He was suffering, yet he heard laughters downstairs. Why couldn't he be like his friends? Why had he just kept on crying on himself instead of hurrying up and go finding her? He should have done it, thinking of how many gorgeous moments they had shared.

_I'm just a crybaby, dammit! I'm a coward, someone who can't even call her name because would hurt too much…_

He breathed deeply. Her name… it used to sound so well when he said it. He called her and she would have turned back, smiling and asking him if he was okay. Ah, those wonderful days… he missed them just like he missed her.

"M-Mira…" he stopped as his eyes met the clock in front of him. "FUCK!" he yelled as he got up. "It's late, I **must** hurry up!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Miranda stared at her cup, enjoying the warmth it gave to her hands. It was just like the people in the kitchen. Everyone was laughing, telling jokes and smiling… and it looked like she had been forgiven. Were their hearts _so_ huge? She couldn't believe she had such gorgeous friends. Not an idiot like her who had disappeared from their lives just because she was afraid of the future. She buried her tiny fingers in her hair and felt tears rolling on her tired face.

"Miranda? Are you okay?" Lenalee asked, looking at her. "Why are you crying again, all of a sudden? I thought you got over the emotion!"

"I did, but… I love you all so much…" she sobbed. "I don't really know what to think of myself!"

Lenalee hugged her, closing her eyes. "Just don't think of anything. That's the success' key."

Miranda smiled. "You're right…"

The Chinese girl nodded and took away a lock of hair from her forehead. She grinned since she was glad the German woman was changing her attitude… she'd always been a bit depressed, but she'd never seen her like that. However, she had still to handle with the biggest trouble of all… a trouble who had not got up yet and who was about to be late for work, though. "You should go to the bathroom and wash your face, shouldn't you? It is a pity to see you so worn out! Aw, you must be tired, the journey was pretty tough, wasn't it? The bathroom is on your right" Lenalee wondered why she was saying so many useless things. Was it that Krory tainted her with that bad habits of his? Changing subject whenever Allen and her asked him about the German woman was his favourite skill.

Miranda nodded and cocked her head to the side, smiling lovely. "Would you please excuse me?" She walked to the door. She felt just so well… she was back, among the people she loved and who really cared for her. _I hope I can make up my mind…_,she thought as she barely noticed the frenzied steps above her, coming down from the stairs like a fury.

"I'm going to the bathr-OW!"

"OH GOD! It's so late! Lavi why didn't you wa-OW!"

And… _bam!_

Miranda bumped into someone and fell down, getting trapped between that person and the floor. She blinked as she recognized him, her heart beating faster than ever.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!" he said, without looking at her, still too busy helping her standing up. "Are you… okay…?"

Arystar Krory froze.

"Y-you…"

She felt a lot of emotions inside, a lot of memories that she didn't know to own in her confused head. She closed her eyes, his hands still wrapping her waist. She blushed. "H-hey…"

"Fancy to see you… _here_" Krory said, stepping back. He wondered if that was a dream. She looked more tired than ever, yet she could still make him feel so good…

"Y-yeah. T-there's the Ball and, since I missed you…" she stopped talking and touched her lips. "I… I mean… you all. Yeah, you all… you all…"

"Got it" Krory nodded. "Have a nice day. I have to go now or the boss will be mad at me. Lavi didn't wake me up and I'm quite late." Why the hell was he providing her so many information?! He wanted to act cool and make her regret every moment she missed. He'd eventually forgiven her- if she had asked him of course!-, but he wouldn't have made it **that** easy. However, he was too upset and his plan wasn't working at all.

"Oh! Have you got a job?" Miranda managed to smile. "It's nice to hear that! What do you do?"

"I grow roses for the hospital's garden" he answered. _Like the ones I gave you for our first date…_

"I love them, you know it" she said. _Like the ones you gave me for our first date…_

Krory opened the door. "Would you please tell the others I'll be back in the afternoon?"

"S-sure!"

"Fine…" he looked at her, feeling an unbearable heat in his whole body. It was like his blood was boiling in his veins. He bit his lip and fought against the wish to kiss her soft mouth and hug her. He blinked when he realized how badly he wanted to pull her against the wall and make wild love to her. Where had the gentle Baron gone?! The one who'd have never wanted to hurt her, the one who didn't feel at ease at all when they had their first time together… it was like the lower part of his body had taken control of his brains. He started sweating.

"Are you alright?" Miranda asked, stepping forward. She lifted her hand to touch his arm, but he shook the head. "See you."

She looked at him, literally running away from her. Did he hate her so much? She had noticed the furious desire in his black, deep eyes anyway. She had stared at her just like Allen would have stared at a piece of cake. She hugged herself and started shaking. "I love you…" she whispered weakly. "Love you…"

"Miranda, everything will be okay" Lavi said, walking towards her. He knelt down by her side and stroked her hair. "I swear the both of you will smile again before your French trip ends."

________________________________________________________________________________

"It's been a bad day" Krory sighed, looking at Lavi. "Don't bother me, I'm begging you."

The red haired boy frowned. "Hey, wait just a second! What have I done now?!"

"Nothing, but I bet you wanna talk about _her_" the Romanian man sat on the sofa, closing his eyes. "I know the two of you spent the afternoon together."

Lavi smiled and caught a bitter resentment in his friend's words. "I knew that Lenalee can't keep a secret. Especially if it's about the biggest love trouble ever."

Krory turned on his left and gave him an evil stare. "Love, do you say? A woman who's in love doesn't leave her boyfriend to go back to her birthplace, where everyone teases her just because she's not like the others. Where nobody understands her like… like… like I do, damn!"

Lavi decided he had not the right to tell him she was really sorry and that she loved him more than herself. He sighed, thinking of her crying for three or four hours, clutching to his jacket and hitting his chest from time to time. He'd never seen such a desperate woman. Lenalee had been blue for a lot of time when she used to believe Allen had died in that Chinese forest, but Miranda eventually felt worse. "Hey, I think you should talk to her!"

Krory grumbled and scratched his chin. His friend was absolutely right, he had to tell her what he'd been thinking of in those months made of wrath, pain, wine and lone orgasms. Well, maybe he'd have not told her about the last thing… definetely lying on that part. He spotted her, standing next to Komui and giggling, without really meaning it. He knew better than anyone else her fake smiles. However, she looked absolutely stunning that night, wearing a long, purple evening gown that left her back bare. She had some light make up on her lovely face and her hair wasn't messy as usual. He choked a proud grin since the most wonderful woman in the room used to be only his.

"Here you are" Lavi handed him a bottle of champagne. "She loves it and now she's going outside by herself. It's your chance, Kro-chan."

Krory turned back and looked at his friend. _By herself…_ He hesitated.

"Now or never…" the boy whispered.

The man nodded and patted him on the shoulder. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Lavi looked at him running towards his bedroom, more puzzled than ever. "Why the hell am I surrounded by unintelligible people?!"

________________________________________________________________________________

Miranda closed her eyes, sitting on an armchair on the balcony. She enjoyed the night's silence, feeling chilly shivers running on her bare back. She felt so strange, like if time had suddenly stopped. Everyone was nice to her, she was having a little fun chatting with Komui, General Nine, Bookman and so on, but yet she wasn't enjoying the party at all. The Supervisor had surely worked hard to make everything perfect and it was. Lenalee's living room had become one of the most elegant places the woman had ever seen, but she didn't want to know how it got bigger. There was surely some trick behind it and Miranda was still scared since that time a giant spider machine called Komurin X had gone nuts and nearly killed her. But then, coming out of nowhere just like the perfect novels' hero, Krory had taken her in his arms and rescued her.

"_H-hey, are you okay, Ms. Lotto? That thing was so awful!" he finally let her go on a lower floor of the HQ. _

"_Ja… danke… where did it come from?! Was it an Akuma?!" She fell on the floor slowly, her hand on her chest. _

"_No, it's one of the Supervisor's experiments. I also met a Komurin when I first came here" Krory grinned and nodded. "It was some kind of cook since it kept on throwing at Allen, Lavi and me eggs and oil…"_

_Miranda chuckled and looked at the brave and gorgeous man who was smiling at her with those fangs of his. She thought she'd never seen something so cute before…_

And that'd been the first real thing they shared. They started seeing each other more often and everyday something grew in their wounded hearts. Until she decided to leave without telling him.

She hugged herself, stroking her arms gently. She wanted to talk to Krory and explain him whe she left- like if he didn't already know it…-, but she wasn't brave enough. She just closed her eyes and started thinking of the night before she left. It was all its fault… that horrible, but yet gorgeous night's fault…

_End of chapter three._

**A/N: and so the lovers've met once again! It was pretty hard to me to make them so embarassed. Well, not in a cute way. Nothing more to say, I just hope you enjoyed it. Tynuccia.**


	4. Chapter 4

**C**hapter IV: Our Last Night Together

________________________________________________________________________________

Miranda rushed in the hallway like there was no tomorrow. She suddenly stopped, resting her hands on her knees. She looked up and waved at Lavi, smiling and crying at the same time. She'd been running for the past two hours, from Paris' station to the Headquarters. Why?, one would ask. Well, she heard a group of Finders talking about a dead Exorcist, a very tall one with the oddest haircut ever. Her blood froze in her veins and, thinking of her beloved boyfriend, she just thought of going back. War had ended, the Noah Family had disappeared forever and they had won. But she couldn't taste victory's sweet flavour yet.

Lavi looked at her, tears in his eyes. He held her hands softly. "How are you? It looks like you're about to faint."

"W-why are you crying, Lavi-kun? D-don't tell me that the Exorcist who died is… Arystar…" she sobbed and bit her lip so hard that some drop of blood came out. "It can't be Arystar… It can't be him!"

The red haired boy blinked and shook his head. "Kro-chan's sleeping in yout bedroom, he was pretty tired when we rescued him. However, he isn't seriously wounded."

Miranda breathed deep, thinking of the bedroom Komui gave them a few months before and felt her heart calm down a bit. He was still alive. _Thank God_. Then she looked at Lavi. "W-who died, then…?"

"Noise Marie" he answered. "I didn't know him well, but I'm really sorry. Not to mention Yuu's reaction. I've never seen him so knocked down, not even when Tyki Mikk killed Daisya Barry. He used to be like a brother to him, but he would have never admitted him."

The woman nodded slowly. Marie had died… the man who used to help her so much when tiredness got over her during battles… she couldn't believe it, she understood Kanda's feelings quite well. She would have gone talk to him later.

"Hey, Miranda…" Lavi dried his eyes. "Why don't you go and see Kro-chan? I bet the two of you wanna cuddle each other for a long, long time!"

Miranda blushed and looked away. "J-ja. I'm going."

"Have fun!"

She smiled a little and started running towards their bedroom. She opened the door and walked in. Krory was sitting on the bed with a scared look on his pale face. He stood up when he saw her standing there, like a Goddess. The Victory Goddess.

"Miranda…" he called her name and hugged her tight. "You're safe…"

She nodded and buried her face in his uniform's jacket. She breathed his wonderful scent and sighed in relief. "I thought you had died."

Krory looked down at her. "I couldn't. Not as long as you were waiting for me."

Miranda kissed him softly, caressing his face. What would have she done if she'd lost him? "Marie-san has died."

"I know, dear" he stroked her cheek gently. "I'm here if you wanna cry."

Miranda shook her curls. "Thank you, but I… I will save my tears for the funeral. I've been crying so much lately… I'm tired of doing it."

Krory grabbed her wrist and made her sit on his right on the bed. He rested his head on her chest. He could hear her heart so well… he closed his eyes as his arms wrapped her waist. "Don't worry. Lay all your feelings on me. I will handle them for you."

Miranda caressed his hair, staring at the ceiling. "It's not fair, Arystar. I think I'm getting stronger and I have to learn to fight against my fears."

Krory smiled. "I'm proud of you, honey."

"Danke" she giggled. "Now everything's over, isn't it?"

"Yeah… I won't use these fangs anymore. I guess I'll ask Komui to turn them into normal teeth" Krory stared at her. She was just so beautiful when she smiled like now…

Miranda started laughing hard. "Oh mein Gott! You would look ridicolous!"

"R-really?"

"Oh yes! Everyone's got used to your fangs and human teeth wouldn't suit you. You're handsome the way you are" she pressed her lips on his forehead. Then she touched his ear. "And I'd miss those bites you like so much…"

Krory blushed: well, it was true. Every time they made love, he used to bite her soft skin and enjoyed hearing her moan. She said it didn't hurt, but he wasn't that sure. However, as long as she didn't complain- or lost too much blood- everything was okay.

He fell on his side, taking her with him. He smiled and looked at her gorgeous, brown eyes. "Lenalee told me we're having a party tonight. It's almost time."

Miranda smiled and lifted her fingers to brush his white bangs. "I see… I think we need some fun."

"We deserve it, definetely. However, I'd prefer to spend the evening with you…" he said, grinning. "We can finally have our happy ending."

The woman gulped and clutched to his jacket, playing with a button. "W-we have the whole night to…" she stopped, deep in thought. "Do you mean you wanna make love, right?"

Krory nodded. "I'm burning inside." He surely needed to relax after he'd been fighting for the last days. And which better treatment than staying with his beloved girlfriend? He really wanted to hold her in his arms and cuddle her properly.

Miranda laughed and sat on the bed, turning back to face him, still lying down. "Arystar, you naughty…"

"Okay, time to go" Krory stood up. "If we kept on staying here like this, I couldn't endure it, you know…"

Miranda hugged him from the back and closed her eyes. "Let's eat quickly. I want to spend the whole night with you."

________________________________________________________________________________

________________________________________________________________________________

Miranda stared at the cake in front of her with big, glowing eyes. It surely looked gorgeous and she couldn't wait to eat it. However, she was waiting for Komui to end his speech.

"… and I'd like to thank everyone for these unforgettable years spent together. You have fought against the Noah Family and you finally won. I'll never be able enough to tell you how much I owe you, guys" he smiled, lifting his glass in the air. "This one is for the dead Finders and for the friends we lost like Noise Marie."

Everybody nodded and drank their wine. Miranda sobbed and felt Krory's hand wrap her waist and his head snuggle to hers. "Didn't you say that you'd save up your tears for the funeral?"

"Y-yea, b-but…"

He pressed one finger on her lips and smiled. "Calm down, okay? Everything's fine and we're here, enjoying our last night in this place… you should have fun, honey."

Miranda frowned. "Last night? What does it mean?"

"Komui told me that the Pope will use these headquarters as a castle of his starting tomorrow evening. We'll have to move" Krory explained as he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

The poor woman clutched at her boyfriend's shirt to prevent herself from falling off of the bench she was sitting on. "M-move?! Where am I going?! What will I do?!"

Krory couldn't guess she would have felt so scared. He bit his lip and scratched his head. "H-hey, I… I already thought of… something, you know…" He turned on his left to stare at Lenalee, eating gracefully her cake and laughing at what Allen was telling her.

"What is it?"

"E-er… you know I'm shy… that's not so easy to explain…" he told her as he passed his hand in his hair. "H-however, don't worry because you are going to have a roof on you head."

Miranda chuckled happily and ate some cake, closing her eyes in bliss when she felt the strawberries' sweet flavour on her tongue. "Delicious, you should try it!"

Krory blinked as he stared at her. "You surely change your mind quickly!"

"Hm?" she looked at him and rose an eyebrow. "W-what do you mean?"

"You just looked so sad when I told you about what the Pope said and now you're enjoying yourself so much eating a piece of cake…" Krory sighed, thinking that he'd have never understood women. Even if he was deeply in love with the German one next to him.

"Oh… sorry. It's just that I'm quite nervous and I'm trying to relax…" she blushed and stared at her fingers.

Krory giggled and ate his cake as well. "You're so cute when you act so innocent!"

"H-hey! That's just the way I am…" she tapped her fingernails on the table. "I keep on worrying about everything and it's just that I have a bad feeling… it scares me."

The man looked at her and took her face in his hands. He kissed her lips softly and purred like a cat. "Well, even if you have this _bad feeling_, we'll face it together and… I'm protecting you until my dying day, I swear it."

Miranda smiled and kissed him back slowly. She couldn't have wished for something better. She snuggled to him and, right when he was had just stood up to take her to their bedroom, they heard a laughter.

"Awww, look at them! That's so romantic" Lavi grinned and hugged both Lenalee and Allen. "Where are you going all of a sudden? The party's not finished yet, Krorykins."

"E-er yea… I…" he scratched his chin. His best friend surely knew how to make him at ease, didn't he? "Miranda doesn't feel well, right sweetheart?"

She put the pieces together and nodded. "Um ja… I guess I drank too much…"

Lenalee smiled. "Lavi here has too. However, has Krory asked you to move with Allen-kun and me? It would be just the four of us, somewhere in Europe, and Nii-san would be living in the neighbourhood."

Miranda blinked and turned back to face Krory. To live with him… not like two Exorcists . Just like a man and a woman… She blushed and looked down. "I… I'd like to."

Krory felt his cheeks go on fire as he held her tighter. "Thank you" he whispered to her ear.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Krory shut the door behind him, laughing his ass off. Miranda blushed and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Of all the people in the cafeteria… ahahah! You burped in a really wonderful way ahahah!" he held his stomach as he rolled on the floor.

She sighed. "Arystar Krory the Third! Stop making fun out of me already! I'm embarassed enough!"

Krory grinned and wrapped her with his arms. "Aw, I like you scolding me like that. It looks like we're a married couple."

Miranda turned back to look at him. _Married couple?_, she thought. Only God knew how much she wanted to become Mrs. Krory. She had never loved someone in her life, yet she was sure she was going to marry him, one day. "I could do it more often if your name wasn't so long."

Krory nodded and kissed her neck. "That's not my fault, hunny. You know it."

She moaned and bit her lips. "W-wait, Arystar. Not like this…"

He blinked. "How, then?"

Miranda blushed and started unbuttoning her uniform. "I want it to be perfect. So let's go on the bed."

Krory smiled and grabbed her hands, stopping her from getting undressed. "I'll take care of it, you just have to relax, my Princess."

Miranda sat on the mattress and lay down, closing her eyes as she felt his fingers slip inside the upper part of the uniform. He caressed her soft skin gently and he took the black coat away, then the dress and, when he finished, he stepped back to look at her. Lavi used to tell him he had some great taste in women and every time he stared at her big breasts, at her legs and her lovely bottom he had to agree with his red haired friend.

"W-what are you waiting for?"

Krory shook his head and threw his jacket on the floor. "I was just thinking of how lucky I am."

Miranda sat on the bed, crossing her legs and looking at him. She smiled. "The lucky one is me, Arystar." She lifted her head and gave him a malicious glare, but her voice could have not sounded more embarassed though. "Now hurry up… if I stay naked like this for another minute I'll catch a cold…"

"How impatient you are" he laughed. "I've never met a woman who wanted to make love so badly." Not that he didn't like it, of course. She had been his first time and, even if he still missed Eliade and her sweet kisses, he had to admit that the German woman in front of him was even better. Not just because she was hot and kind of keen on sex. She was gentle, funny and, over all, she cared for him more than for herself. He knew he could have always relied on her. _Tomorrow I'll ask her to marry me_, he thought as he sat next to her. He stroked her thigh and kissed her passionately.

"Hm… Arystar…" she moaned, hugging him. She could have called him for the whole night, she just loved to say his name. "I-ich…" she started saying, but her words died in her troath as his fingers reached her bud. She whimped and writhed. She wondered how could he make her feel so good just with a few simple acts. She squeezed her eyes, clutching tight to him. "A-Arystar… I'll surely come if you g-go on…"

Krory chuckled a bit and pressed his lips on her cheek. "I can't see where the problem is, actually." He moved his fingers and listened to her panting. "You seem to like it."

"I-I do, b-but what about you? Hmm…" she tried to answer, but she couldn't talk properly.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you, hunny" Krory smiled. He couldn't really believe she was thinking of _his_ pleasure when she was about to come. That was one of the things which made him love her deeply: her generosity. "I'll be okay as long as I can feel you in my arms."

"B-but…an…"

"Shht" he put his spare hand on her soft mouth. "Just enjoy it without worries. It wouldn't be fun anymore."

Krory went faster as she buried her face in his shoulder. He could clearly hear her calling his name desperately. "Miranda, I love you" he whispered when she finally came and he felt his fingers getting further wet. "I love you so much…"

"M-me too!" she screamed as she looked at him. She smiled a bit and stroked his hair softly. Panting restaintless, she lay down on the sheets and stared at the moon outside of the window. It was almost covered with heavy clouds, rain pouring on the HQ. She listened to its sound as she closed her eyes.

Krory looked at the warm juices still covering his fingers as he rested his head against the cold wall behind him. He surely wondered what was their flavour like, but he still felt too embarassed to act **so **naughty and lick them away as if they were some sugar. However, he was sure that they tasted even better than sugar itself. _They came out of Miranda's body, after all…_

"Arystar?"

"Hm?"

"How long are you keeping on drooling on your fingers?" she chuckled. "You can do it, if you want."

Krory blushed. He shook his head and stood up, cleaning his hand in a towel. "It wouldn't be romantic, you know…"

"Oh, this is my Arystar."

He smiled. "Yea." He thought of the sweet glance she had given him after she had accepted to go and live with him and their two friends. It meant he'd seen her for the remainder of his life. He put the towel on the table and looked at it. He still couldn't believe everything was over, that now they could love each other without worries. Everytime they spent some time together they couldn't be at the best happiness' level just because they were afraid it could have been the last time. But now… now everything was different. He groaned when he felt Miranda's hands on his already erected shaft, stroking it gently.

"M-Miranda… w-what are you doing…?" he whimped, placing his hands on hers.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked, blushing.

"N-no… not yet…" Krory turned back and looked at her. "J-just… you… you'd nev-OW!" he shouted as she went harder on him. She smiled sadly and stepped back, sitting on the bed.

"You know… today, when I heard the Finders talking about a tall Exorcist who had died and thought of you, I suddenly realized how much I loved you. Not that I didn't know, but it was odd to be snowed under with so many feelings and regrets" she blushed, hiding her wet hands behind her back.

Krory crossed his arms on the chest and rose an eyebrow. "Regrets?"

"Hm, ja. I've always been quite shy, even with you. It was you the one who used to always make the first move and I felt quite bad."

"That's why you've started touching me _there_?" Krory grabbed her hand and helped her standing up, then hugged her, kissing her head. He didn't care if they were still in the middle of their bedroom, sticked together and naked.

"That's why I did it, yeah" Miranda answered. "It was a narrow fail, though."

"Er, I wouldn't say that. I mean, have you noticed how big it has got?" Krory chuckled. She did the same and he enjoyed the sound of her laughter. She really deserved some kind of prize since she'd tried to change her habits just to make him feel good. He stepped back, caressed her porcelain face and lay on the bed.

"Arystar?"

He smiled and leaned to the pillow. "Come on, I'm about to explode. If you don't do it, then I'll be forced to do it by myself."

"And you say I'm the one who's changed…" she laughed, sitting next to him and looking at him. "However, if you don't move from there we could never start."

Krory blinked, but he grinned. "What would Lavi say in a situation like this…? probably something like _'Ride me, baby, I'm the horse and you're the cowgirl'_, don't you agree?"

Miranda giggled. "Yeah, it could be his favourite line. Was that an invitation, anyway?"

He nodded and his hands roamed up her warm skin. He just wanted her to hurry and sit on his lap to make love. He stared at her who was blushing and putting a lock of her dark, curly hair behind her ear. That gesture looked so natural, so _pure_ that it turned him on really badly. "M-M-Miranda…", he called her weakly.

The German woman closed her eyes and settled on him, her body engulfing him completely. She moaned as she felt his member inside of her. "Arystar…"

"You really love saying my name, don't you?" Krory asked, gripping her hips. He groaned as she started moving slowly, pressing her hands on his brawny chest to give herself a better thrust. Well, she had to admit that his body was _completely_ brawny, the proof of the long hours spent in the training room. She giggled and closed her eyes. Riding the horse, he said… she felt actually like a real cowgirl, going up and down now slowly, now fastly.

"Ja, I love saying it loud and…" she panted, moving her hips, still in his grasp. "And hear its sweet, sweet sound coming out from my lips."

Krory lifted his hand and touched her breast lightly. A moan rasped out of her throat when his fingers started playing with her nipples, waves of pleasure rack her full body, while shivers kept on running on his back.

"Arystar… yes… Arystar…" she whispered as she opened her eyes and looked at him. She moved faster and faster until they both felt an orgasm threating to overtake them.

"Mir-" his words were stopped by her tongue, stroking against his in the most erotic kiss he was ever given. He guessed she had put in it all her desire, all the orgasm's strenght. He hugged her, pulling away. "Miranda", he said again, breathless. That had been one of the best times making love, definetely. "You're so wonderful."

She smiled and rubbed her nose against his. "I'm not the only one… You are great too, Arystar. I'm addicted to you."

Krory giggled and reached out to grab the blanket and cover their exhausted and sweaty bodies whereas she kept on lying on him, enjoying the warmth of his chest. She rested her head on his shoulder and yawned. "Goodnight, Arystar."

He kissed her forehead and then her lips, softly. "Goodnight, Miranda. Love you."

She groaned and snuggled to him, closing her eyes. "Love you too."

________________________________________________________________________________

Miranda bent down, next to the heap of clothes on the floor from the hot night they had spent a few hours before. Her fingers caressed his Exorcist's jacket. "Arystar…" she whispered weakly, holding her bag in her arms. She was panting, still scared of the dream she had just had. She had woken up, completely wet and still clutching to his body. However, she hadn't enjoyed that moment. She knew that she only had to take her things and go away, far from the HQ, her friends and from Arystar Krory.

She put the bag on the floor and grabbed the big jacket, looking at it. The war had ended, he wouldn't have needed it anymore. She closed her eyes and she wore it, breathing his scent deeply and turning back to look at him for the last time as he was still asleep in their big bed.

And then she left. Forever.

_End of chapter four._

**A/N: here's why the fic is M-rated mwahahah! However, I'm not done yet XP. I hope I made them IC, but I enjoyed writing this chapter. And I hope you enjoyed it too. Tynuccia.**


	5. Chapter 5

**C**hapter V: A Bad Dream

German Dictionary

Ruhe!: Shut up!

________________________________________________________________________________

Miranda closed her eyes full of tears as she finished thinking of the last night she had spent at the HQ. She kept on crying over it, it was an habit of hers because, though it hurt like an open wound, it helped her to remember that once somebody had been able to love her above everything. And she'd left him just because of the most scary nightmare she'd ever had.

"Damn…" she whispered, the curls falling on her face. "It's so cold here…" Yet, she couldn't say whether it was the weather's fault or her horrible feelings' fault.

She suddenly felt a gorgeous warmth filling her up and she blinked when she spotted Krory, covering her shoulders with his Exorcist's cloak. The one she had given him on Anita's ship a lot of time before. "D-danke Arystar."

The man nodded and managed to hide the emotion that had showed up in his chest after hearing her calling his name softly. "You… you'll catch a cold if you let your back bare. We're in February, after all."

"How do you grow roses, then?" she asked, grabbing the cloak's edges and clutching to them. His scent was just so strong… she wondered if he used to wrap in that uniform, from time to time, and remember the nice moments spent together. They used to lay on it under the starry sky in the HQ's garden and sleep and cuddle and kiss and make love… She blushed and looked down.

"I just take care of the asleep garden at the moment" he explained. It still made him shiver to see her wearing his cloak. "Er…"

"Hm?"

"Lavi told me you love champagne and I've some here" he showed her the bottle. "Since I love it too… er… would you like to drink it together?"

Miranda blinked: so he still cared! She smiled, her heart beating fast. "J-ja, it'd be so nice… but I think that now is time to tell you exactly why I left and I wanna do it sober."

Krory frowned. He didn't think it would have been so easy or that she'd have dealed with that huge problem. Not when she used to be scared even of her own shadow. "I thought it was just because you were afraid of saying goodbye."

_Was it_ so _clear?_, she bit her lips and stood up, walking to the banister. Wind made the cloak wave gently, just like her curls. Krory joined her and looked up at the sky. "You're right, but my fear didn't come by all of a sudden and without a reason."

"Oh… I see… I kept on thinking that there **had** to be something behind it. I mean, we had made lov-" Krory stopped talking and covered his mouth. "S-sorry."

Miranda shook her head and closed her eyes. "W-we had m-made love, it's true. I liked it so much… guess it was one of our best nights together."

He stared at her nostalgic smile. It was absolutely beautiful and it wasn't a fake one. "Yeah… I agree with you." _Even if every time was the best one. I just needed to stay with you…_

The woman sobbed, tears rolling on her cheeks. "I… I had a bad dream, that night. While I was clutching to you, sleeping in your arms… I used to think they'd have always protected me, but I was wrong. They didn't prevent her to come and visit me."

Krory pulled tears back. "H-her?" A dream, she said. Six, long, awful months just because of a nightmare! Destiny was actually against the two of them.

Miranda breathed deep and buried her fingers in her hair. "E-Eliade… I saw her, she talked to me and I couldn't help, but run away."

The man gasped. "ELIADE?!" He couldn't believe that she'd spoken to Miranda and not even once to him, the one she used to love. He'd always wished to see her again and tell her the things he had never been able to. Yet, the blonde woman never showed up in his dreams. It sounded quite odd and sad. And, as if it wasn't enough, it looked like it was her fault if they had been living in two different countries for those months.

She nodded. "I still feel her fingers tapping on my shoulder and her eyes teasing me, like if I just needed pity."

Krory looked at her, she was seriously frightened and she was shaking, even if the biggest cloak ever was wrapping her tiny figure. He wanted to hug her, but he was afraid that, if he'd touched her, she would have crushed in a thousand pieces. "Why don't you tell me what exactly happened in that dream?"

________________________________________________________________________________

Miranda opened her eyes, expecting to find herself in her bed. However, she was in a place she'd never seen before, it looked like the main room of a castle. She was sitting on a comfortable armchair next to the fireplace and she was wearing a cute green dress. As she looked up she spotted a huge portrait and she froze when she noticed how much the man on it looked like Krory. He just had mustaches and was older.

This must be a dream_, she thought. Yet, she didn't feel at ease and was kind of afraid. The lightning and the thunders outside of the window didn't help at all. She wrapped herself in her own arms and stood up, walking towards the portrait. Could that man be Krory's grandfather? The man that grow him like a son and like a slave since he had to take care of his odd flowers…_

"_Ah, you must be Miranda Lotto-san!" a sensual voice said. She turned back and saw a stunning woman stepping out from darkness. She was blonde with red eyes and had a gorgeous body. Miranda gulped as she remembered of the photo Krory once showed her. There were no doubts, she was…_

"_E-Eliade-san…"_

_The woman blinked. "Do you know who I am?"_

"_J-ja."_

_Eliade nodded and walked towards her. For some reason Miranda started stepping back. That ghost scared her like hell!_

"_I guess that Arystar has talked you about me a lot of times" Eliade grinned as she snapped her fingers. Miranda gulped as she saw _her _boyfriend materializing on the armchair and the blonde ghost sitting on his lap. It couldn't be the real Krory, but she felt something awful growling in her chest as she stared at the two of them._

"_He has… he still cares for you" she answered, leaning to the wall. "You're his first love, after all."_

_Eliade smiled. "That's right, my dear. Glad to hear that."_

"_Yet, you're dead now and he's my boyfriend, so you shouldn't act like this" Miranda said. "This is just a dream and this won't hurt me like you're expecting."_

_The blonde woman frowned and jumped on her, slapping her cheek. Then she wrapped her fingers around the German woman's throat. "Does __**this**__ look like a dream, my dear?!" she laughed and stood up, putting her hands on her hips. "You may be right, I can't kill you. Yet my words will destroy you."_

_Miranda touched her skin and looked up at her. She'd always been thinking that Krory's dead lover was just a mean, selfish woman- or Akuma, it depended-, and now she could say she had always been right. She'd never felt so much wrath running through her veins and she wondered how could he have fallen in love with such a woman. He was nice… and tender. A real gentleman, but yet a man… She probably wasn't aware of what happened between them, but she couldn't believe that he'd spent so many months thinking of her!_

_Eliade walked back to the fake Krory and kissed him softly. "This is the only thing I can have. An image that looks like him, but… starting tomorrow I'll be happy again, Miranda Lotto. You wanna go and live with him, don't you? Maybe getting married to him, being called Mrs. Krory, grow his children and so on. Stop me if I'm wrong."_

_The German woman nodded. It was that easy to read her mind? _

_Once Krory had told her that Eliade's main goal was simply to fall in love and live a normal life with someone who returned her feelings. She suddenly felt sorry for her, yet satisfied. _Gott, if I think something like this I'd become just like her! Get a rid of yourself, Miranda!

"It sounds nice. I guess every woman on this lonely planet would sell her soul to the Devil to be in your shoes. You've got friends, a man who adores you, a nice job- even if the Earl has died-… however, are you sure you can handle it?"

_Miranda felt something crack inside of her chest, right where her heart was. "W-what do you mean?"_

"_I know you. You used to be teased by kids, right? _Miranda, Miranda… poor Miranda…_, or something like this. You're an idiot, someone who can't even carry two glasses without breaking them!"_

"_I can do it!" Miranda shouted back, crying. That song was killing her once again._

"_It was an example, but are you sure that, if you keep on staying on Arystar's side, you won't spoil it all by doing something stupid? You're not the kind of woman who can have friends. You'll never be able to be the perfect housewife, you'll never be able to make Arystar happy!" Eliade touched her light hair softly. "You're just a clumsy and misfortunate woman who doesn't deserve so many wonderful things in her life. Don't you agree?"_

_Miranda blinked. She didn't want to believe to the Akuma's words, yet they sounded absolutely right. She'd been spoiling everthing since she had been a child. She'd never had friends, she'd never smiled and nobody had ever told her _'thank you'_ before she had met Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee. Then she also met Lavi, Bookman, Komui and Krory. Her Arystar… she closed her eyes and saw him leave, whispering words that she couldn't understand. "N-nein!"_

"_I'm telling you the truth" Eliade rested her chin on her hands. "You should just take your things and run away without telling anybody."_

"_RUHE!" Miranda shouted, falling down on the floor. "Ruhe, ruhe, ruhe! Why should I listen to a ghost's words?!"_

"_Because they're right. Because I just want you to get off your hands of my Arystar before he leaves you."_

"_He would never leave me! He loves me, he always says so!"_

"_Okay, but I guess that if I went to his dreams and make love to him he would change his mind" Eliade laughed evilly. "It wouldn't be real, but I know he would be really happy."_

_Miranda blinked and didn't know what to say. "Leave him alone" she whispered, looking at the fake man sitting next to the fireplace. She was just so sad and tired that she felt she didn't have enough strenght to fight and tell her she was wrong._

"_You're the one who should leave him alone" Eliade said. "You'd keep on tripping in those feet of yours, making him feel ashamed of you. Do you wanna see him blushing each time you act weird? And we both know it would happen a lot of times in just one day."_

_Miranda shook her head. Now she didn't sound so wrong anymore. She knew herself better than anyone else and she wondered if that blonde woman wasn't Eliade, but her conscience. _

_Eliade put her hands on the German woman's shoulders. "Trust me, Miranda Lotto. It'd be better for the both of you."_

________________________________________________________________________________

Krory blinked as the woman beside him fell on her knees and started hitting the floor with her fist. He couldn't believe she'd had a dream like that. Not while he was hugging her.

"I shouldn't have listened to her… I should have stayed with you!"

The man knelt down and took her chin between his fingers. He looked at her brown eyes and sighed. "It must have been hard for you."

Miranda nodded and covered her face with the cloak. "It sounds so stupid now that I finally told someone…"

"Oh, it is not. And now I can understand why you left without telling me" Krory stood up and grabbed the champagne bottle. "You broke my heart."

The woman looked up at him and took his wrist, refusing to let him go. "I broke mine too. You can't guess how much I regret everything…"

Krory breathed deeply. "This wine's getting hot, take some ice while I go to your bedroom. I'll be waiting for you in there."

Miranda blushed. "R-really?"

"Really. Now hurry up, I wanna drink it!"

She looked at him walking away. It wasn't possible that he'd forgiven her so easily. She'd expected he'd never talked to her ever again if they had met. Yet, she was standing on a balcony, wearing his cloak and knowing he was going to get drunk with her.

She spotted Lavi, talking to a Finder and she ran to him. "Lavi-kun?"

"Ah, Miran… hey! Is that Kro-chan's cloak?!"

"Y-yeah… However, could you tell me where can I find some ice?" she blushed and stared at her fingers. It was embarassing.

The red haired boy grinned. "In the kitchen there's a lot! Take it all, if you want."

Miranda nodded and ran away, leaving her friend with a goofy smile on his face. A few minutes later she was walking into her bedroom, carrying the ice carefully and hoping to not trip and drop it on Krory. It would have the end of their already fragile relationship.

"Here I…" she looked at him, standing still in the middle of the room and holding something in his hands. "…am."

He turned back and she noticed what that _something _was: the jacket she had stolen him. The one that she used to cuddle everyday. She blushed wildly. "Es… es tut mir Leid! I… I didn't think you'd have found it out…"

"I guessed it was you who took it" he sighed. "But it was odd to find it right here, on your bed, you know… is it your pyjamas?"

Miranda looked down and heard him chuckle lightly.

"Really?!"

"I… I wear it at night, y-yes" she answered. "It's so huge that it's like a nightgown to me. And it's got your scent. It helps me sleeping."

Krory sat down on a chair and looked at her. He could have never been mad at her, especially after he'd found out about the real reason why she had left. He knew Miranda well, she wasn't self confident and even the slightest word could have destroyed her. _And the one she saw was my dead lover!_

Miranda put the champagne in the bucket she'd brought with her and leaned to the wall. "I've got some serious problem with alcohol."

"Me too" Krory answered quietly. "And I pleasure myself everyday."

Miranda blushed, staring at the floor. "M-me too…"

Krory blinked. "I'd have never expected to hear you say something like that!"

"Sadness made me change even more" she simply said. "Those kids kept on teasing me and my only friend was the new clock I bought."

"People here don't trust me enough, they say I'm a monster because of my fangs" Krory scratched his head whereas Miranda covered her mouth. "Oh Gott, it's my fault! I'm so sorry, I told you to keep the fangs and I didn't think of…"

It was quiet, Krory looking at the jacket on his lap and Miranda shivering.

"It doesn't matter, really. You should apologize for something else, shouldn't you?" he whispered.

"R-right" she put the black cloak on her bed and stroaked its cloth gently. She realized she hadn't still asked him to forgive her. Where had her brains gone?! She closed her eyes and turned back to face the wall. "I was a coward. You can't even guess how stupid I've been feeling for the last six months. And… and I'm so sorry I hurt you…"

Miranda blinked as she felt his arms wrapping her softly. "It's okay… now everything will be fine…"

She started crying and touched his hands. "I'm sorry, really."

Krory sat down on the bed and looked at her. "It's since you left the HQ that I don't say your name, you know…"

"Oh well… Lavi-kun just told me you never smile and I believe him since I haven't seen your fangs glowing even once today" she said. "However, call my name."

Krory caressed her leg, just in front of him, enjoying that feeling… it was like nothing had happened. Like time had stopped to their last night together. Her voice still sounded wonderful… He breathed down deeply.

"I missed you, Miranda Lotto."

She nodded. "I missed you, Arystar Krory III."

He lifted her up and made her sit on his right. "Someone once told me that my name was a bit too long."

"Someone once told me that I looked like an angry wife" she replied, closing her eyes. "And do you know what?"

"Hm?"

"I'm still in love with you, Arystar. I guess there's no need to say that I used to touch myself thinking of you. You and no one else."

Krory blushed and rested his head on her lap. "Same here. I love you and I never stopped loving you."

Miranda caressed his hair quietly. It was too wonderful to be real. She was still cuddling the man who gave her everything, hearing her closest friends laughing and celebrating downstairs and washing away Eliade's face from her mind.

"Hey, I'm thirsty" she said. "That champagne's quite expensive, we should drink it."

Krory sat down and nodded. "I know. And I bet it's chilly right now."

Miranda stood up and walked to the table, pouring champagne inside the two glasses he had brought with him. She yelled when he slipped his hands under the upper part of her evening gown, stroking her nipples.

"A-Arystar… w-what…?"

He leaned down to her ear and closed his eyes. "It's since six months that I pleasure myself thinking of you. Now that I've got the real one here… it has to be done."

She squeezed her eyes and let the glasses go softly. She moaned in bliss and couldn't help, but enjoy his wonderful touch.

"I wanna make love to you, Miranda."

_End of chapter five._

**A/N: I'm not satisfied at all with the dream thing… I find it actually silly. Would you please tell me what you think of it? However! Next chapter I'm giving you lemon once again XD. Hope you don't mind it u_u. Tynuccia.**


	6. Chapter 6

**C**hapter VI: First Time Again

________________________________________________________________________________

"I wanna make love to you, Miranda."

Krory kissed her neck and closed his eyes, enjoying the woman's soft skin. He'd missed it so much…

She moaned and turned back. "Arystar…"

He looked down at her and choked a sigh. "What's wrong, honey?" She looked pretty scared and she was clutching to his shirt tighter than ever. Since she wasn't speaking, he pressed his lips on her head. "You can tell me, you know that I'm your best friend and your lover."

Miranda closed her eyes and hid her blush. "You'd start hating me again."

"I've never hated you" Krory told her, rubbing her lips with his thumb. "I would never be able to." She was the whole world to him and he used to think that she would have driven him crazy, one day. He just loved her too much. "Now breath down and tell me what's worrying you, uh?"

The woman stepped back and wrapped her own tiny figure. "Arystar, you know I love you a lot, b-but… don't you think that we're going a bit too fast?"

"Oh… do you mean that… you don't wanna make love?" Krory sighed in relief. He was already thinking of the worst things, like that she'd have ran away once again or that she didn't want him anymore.

"N-nein! It's not that…" Miranda poked her fingers together and blushed. "I really wish to feel you… inside of me" she gulped at her own words. "And… it's since six months that I don't do it so I think that it'd hurt me. I mean, your member's so _huge_…"

Krory blinked in shock. She had never told him anything about his member and it felt quite odd to hear that from her lovely lips. From **Miranda Lotto**'s lips. "Ah… um… yea, think… so."

The woman covered her mouth and looked at him with big, watery eyes. "A-Arystar… er… s-sorry, I'm the clumsy idiot you used to know, aren't I?" She buried her fingers in her hair and sat on the bed.

"The clumsy idiot I used to love" he corrected her softly. He stroked her bare arm with his hand and smiled. "However, my dear, I can understand you better than anyone. If you just don't feel like having sex, then we can just lie down and sleep together. Or talk about what happened in these six months."

Miranda buried her face in her hands, sobbing. "I don't deserve someone as sweet and gorgeous as you, Arystar!"

Krory gulped. She hadn't changed a bit from the times when they fought Akumas. He thought she'd become more confident, but he noticed he was wrong. "Oh sweetie…" He gently removed her fingers and placed a small kiss on them, then he wiped her tears away. "We're meant to stay together."

"Not when I broke your heart."

Krory sighed and rested his head on her chest as he wrapped her waist. "Miranda… I already told you that it's alright and you've already apologized."

"Ja, b-but…"

"Hey, listen to me now. It's true that the last six months have been the worst ones in my life and that I didn't knew what I would have done and probably I would have died alone…" he stopped and thought he was sounding pathetic to her ears. However, he had to go on. "Yet… you are the woman I love. This is enough to me to forgive you, to let you slip in my life anytime you want and to do anything for your sake."

Miranda sobbed, but she suddenly felt better.

"A lot of people would call me _crazy_, but I don't care. Not as long as you come back to me."

"Arystar, I'm not an awful woman."

"I know, darling. Why are tou telling me this?"

She bit her lips and leaned down to caress his white bangs. "Just to… apologize… er…" she blushed. "Y-you know it's my f-favourite hobby…"

Krory started laughing and stretched to kiss her cheek softly. "Let's change together."

"Change? You're perfect the way you are, really."

"I'm far away from _perfect_. I'm on alcohol, I hardly sleep and I am an unpleasant person. Lately it's pretty hard to see me smile or laugh" he explained.

"You've just laughed, Arystar" Miranda looked at him. "However I was told that the first step is to admit our faults so you've already started changing."

Krory nodded and lay down, staring at the ceiling. "Just like you. Once, you'd never said that you're **not** an awful woman; once, you'd said you are an awful woman."

She blinked, but her smile grew bigger. "I wonder how I've been able to survive in these months without you." Her hands touched his pale skin, trembling. She curled up next to him and listened to his heart beating. "Me too", he answered. He grabbed her hand and kissed its back. "Love you."

"Arystar?"

"What's up?"

"We keep on forgetting about the champagne, my dear" she giggled, sitting on the bed. "I know we shouldn't drink it because we have some troubles, but it'd be a pity."

Krory stood up and picked up a glass. He gave it to his lover and slowly made it touch the one he was holding. "Cheers! To the bestest woman destiny could give me!"

"T-to the best man destiny could give me…" she took a sip and closed her eyes in bliss. "It's so wonderful!"

The man nodded and licked his lips as he enjoyed its sweet flavour. He noticed she was blushing at that gesture and he blushed as well. He had found some courage before, giving himself a pep talk and getting some action stroking her breasts, but now he felt quite embarassed. He surely wanted to make love to her and yet, after they had been talking, it was like they had started everything anew. _Calm down, Arystar Krory. This could be fun…_

Miranda poured some other champagne in their glasses and swigged it, trying to feel at ease. She didn't know why, but she felt quite nervous as she stood next to her lover… She had been waiting for that moment a lot of time, actually, and she didn't want to spoil it. However, she wasn't sure about that that was the right thing to do. She sighed. _I'm so confused! What should I do?!_

It was quiet for some long minutes. They just stayed there, sitting on the bed and sipping their drink slowly.

"Arystar…" she finally called him, playing with the edge of her dress. "I-is there only… _sex_ between us?"

Krory blinked: it looked like that that night was meant to be spent talking about their problems. "Of course not, dearest. We share a lot of things and we can be happy even without it."

Miranda smiled a bit and nodded. "Y-yeah… you're right."

"Okay, then. Said that, may I ask you if I can have a shower in your bathroom? I really need it" he answered. "I'll join you as soon as possible, honey. Don't wait for me."

She touched his hand lightly. "O-of course. Take your time, Arystar. A-and goodnight if I fall asleep…" she stretched and kissed him on the cheek. _Gott, I feel terribly guilty!!!_

Krory smiled and caressed her jaw. "Goodnight, my angel. Don't worry, okay? I love you even if we just lay down together and doze off." He turned back and walked into the bathroom. He closed the door and looked at the mirror. He frowned as he saw himself. _Don't worry my ass… I guess nothing's changed from the last six months' nights, has it?_ He threw his clothes on the floor and turned on the cold water. Even if it was February he needed to freeze his burning soul. He wasn't angry at her at all, but his shift was already standing at attention. _I must end this quickly, before she notices…_ He got into the shower and closed his eyes as the chilly shoot hit his body. He leaned to the glass' wall and sarted stroking his member gently. _Miranda…_

It didn't last long that he heard some knocks on the door. He immediately ceased his gesture and put his head outside of the box. "Y-yeah?"

"_Arystar… may I come in?"_ Miranda asked. _"I'm not gonna peek, I swear"_.

Krory blushed and felt his body go numb. "Er… yes… come" He hid in the box again and looked at her walking in slowly through the glass. He noticed she'd changed into her nighties, but he couldn't really say what the gown looked like.

"Why is there no steam?" she sat down with her cheeks going on fire. "Are you having a cold shower?"

"Hm… I needed it."

"Sorry, again. I can't help, but feel so horrible!" she yelled poking her fingers together. "Gosh, it's like I don't want to, but it's not like that and… and…"

Krory sighed. "Miranda, it's okay. We've lived far away from each other for six months, we cannot act like nothing happened. Yet I don't blame you for anything."

She played with a lock of her hair and stared at the floor. "Feels like our first time… do you remember it?"

"How could I forget it? You were just so passionate and sweet at the same time…" Krory grinned proudly. He'd taken the best woman on Earth's virginity and she had taken his. It was the night of her 26th birthday, they luckily were on mission together in south Italy and that night had been one of the best ones in his life. In hers too. He suddenly squeezed his eyes as a strange idea hit him. "Honey?"

"Hm?"

He smiled as he took some soap. "You know… we should try and live again those moments. I can still recall that everything started because of the earrings I gave you…"

"They were so beautiful" she closed her eyes. "And quite expensive too. However, don't think I made love to you just because of a present!"

Krory laughed. "I never did it, Miranda."

The woman blushed and rested her head on the wall behind her. She still kept those earrings like one of the things she loved the most, among her grandfather's clock, its key and the Exorcist's jacket she'd stolen him before she left. And not to talk about a wonderful picture Komui took during the last summer they had spent all together: her lover was wrapping her tiny waist, almost in a possessive way, and was resting his chin ontop of her head whereas she was stroking his white streak, the both of them smiling happily. She wondered if he had some treasure as well, but she suddenly felt jealous. He probably still kept something related to Eliade. _Stop being so selfish, you silly! It'd be rather normal, she's been his first love!_

"Miranda?" he got out from the box and smiled at her, his hair completely wet. "Ah, so you're there. You didn't answer and I thought you'd walked away."

She gulped and bit her lip. "S-sorry I was… oh, it doesn't matter. What were you talking about, anyway?" The sight of the Romanian man, naked and with water dripping lightly on the carpet, aroused her a little. She looked down and poked her fingers together. She had to get a rid of herself. Or at least not change her mind every minute!

"I said that I could do something to make you feel _really_ loved" he stared at her. "Like… I don't know… er…" He would have asked her to marry him, but this would have spoiled it all. He didn't want to run or hasten things. And it was something vital he was thinking of. _What could I offer her beside my whole heart and love?_ He grabbed a towel and covered the lower part of his body.

"Oh, Arystar… it's enough to have you by my side and whatever will be…will be!" Miranda said as she came closer. She snuggled to his chest and felt her burning cheeks get fresh. She moaned in pleasure when he took her in his big arms and lifted her in bridal style. His hands were gently touching her bare skin and this made her shiver. "I guess I made up my mind."

Krory smiled softly and rubbed his nose against her cheek. "What have you decided?"

Miranda wrapped her fingers around his neck and kissed him lightly on the jaw. "Well, talking about our first time… it's impossible to live it again! That night something clicked in our heads and the passionate side in our hearts got over…" she stopped and placed a hand on his chest. "However, I figured out that from then on we don't need… er… _excuses_ or little games anymore to make love. Because the bond between us is just so strong…!"

The man nodded and walked until he reached the bed, where he gently helped her lying down. He let a finger roam up her milky skin and slightly smiled when she looked up at him with burning desire stuck in her brown eyes. "Miranda…" he called her softly. "I'm not doing it if you don't want to."

"A-Arystar, please…" she stared at his fangs glowing in the gloomy bedroom. "I wanna feel you close."

Krory bent down and placed a kiss on her lips, staying still in that position. _Her mouth is hot and tastes excellent_, he thought as he pushed his head back and stroked it with one finger. He stared at her in pure worship. "Miranda?"

She lifted her hand to brush his bangs away. "What's up?"

"Are you sure that you're not some kind of Saint?" Krory asked grinning. She laughed and shook her curls. "Stop praising me like this! You know better than anybody else that I'm not a celestial being."

"To me you could even be a Goddess" he whispered to her ear, feeling her shiver at the soft contact of his lips against her lobe. He descended down on her hot body, sucking delicately her pale skin. Its fragrance was sweet and only led him to want more of that Heaven's corner. She had told him that she didn't think they could share a 'second first time', but to him it kinda was. It's been so long since he hadn't touched his girlfriend that every little sensation felt absolutely new.

Miranda moaned in bliss and sank her sharp nailfingers in his back, making him groan in little pain. "S-s-sorry…" she said.

"Oh… don't worry… honey" he replied smiling and keeping on tasting her skin. He stroked his abdomen and let his fingers wander until they reached her member. She growled and put her hands on his shoulders, pulling him down. It was quiet for some seconds, the man gently teasing her bud and enjoying the heavenly sounds she made, the woman looking straight at him with big, excited eyes. "Hm… Arystar…", she managed to say as her teeth bit too heavily her lower lip and a few blood started rolling down on her chin. He blinked and sat up, taking the woman in his arms.

"M-Miranda?! Are you okay?!"

She giggled and nodded. Being an Exorcist she'd gone through worse and a small scratch surely was nothing. "It looks like we keep on hurting each other, tonight."

"Maybe it's because we spent a lot of time at a great divide. " Krory said and moved his wet fingers towards her mouth. He stopped at a few inches from it. "Do you remember the last night we spent together? I used to… er… touch you like now and… I thought it wasn't romantic to lick your juices."

Miranda blushed. "H-have you… c-changed y-your mind?" She couldn't help, but stare at his hand which was actually close to her.

Krory smiled and pressed the fingers on her wounded lip, taking away some drop of blood. She blinked as she quickly tasted her own flavour, but the shock didn't last long since her eyes widened even more when he licked his right index, a delighted look on his face. "A-A-Arystar…" she couldn't believe he was teasing her so badly! Could have it been his revenge? However, whether she was right or not, he kept on turning her on. "I thought you couldn't stand human's blood in your mouth…"

The man grinned as he opened his eyes. "That's true, but… mixed up with this wonderful juice of yours is quite delicious. Wanna try?"

Miranda shook her head and hold the sheets tighter. It didn't look so wonderful as he said, but she had to admit that she'd hardly ever seen him so… _satisfied_ with something that wasn't Akuma's blood or an orgasm. "Er… d-do you miss those snacks of yours?"

Krory took her hand and their fingers crossed. "I do. I would lie if I told you I'm okay. Somehow the Innocence is still working…"

"Ohh…" she slightly opened her mouth as his lips starting sucking her neck's skin once again. "H-have you… told K-K-Komui…?"

The man shook his head and positioned between her legs. He lifted a hand to caress her face, a look of pure bliss on it, and managed to smile. "Everything's gonna be alright."

"B-but… what if something happens?! I don't want you to be hurt or so on… not now that I've come back to you!" Miranda scowled. "I'm afraid to lose you, Arystar!"

Krory stopped from kissing her skin and stared at her and her watery eyes. "Miranda…"

She hugged him and, doing so, she stroked her hips on his. "Arystar, talk to Komui, won't you?" she whimpered as he groaned from pleasure. "…y-yes!"

"Danke, Schatzli" Miranda smiled and caressed his black hair. "Liebe dich."

Krory closed his eyes, carefully removing the towel and returning the hug. "Though I didn't understand what you said… thank you."

The woman nodded and blushed as she felt his shift really close to her member. "You're welcome." She lay down and looked at her right, embarassed. It still made her feel butterflies in her stomach to see her partner completely naked. She loved making love to him and all, but hey, she still was the usual clumsy and shy woman.

Krory caressed her face and hungrily removed her white nightie. It made her look absolutely stunning even if it wasn't that skimpy or sexy. He gulped when he noticed she wasn't wearing any bra under it. Her milk-coloured skin was nearly glowing and her nipples got hard when their source of warmth was taken away. He slowly licked his lips at that arousing sight. He'd been staring at it in his wildest dreams in those six months and he couldn't believe that now she was **actually** there, lying beneath him. "Oh Miranda…"

The woman blinked as she noticed he was crying. She reached out to wipe away his tears. "Arystar, my dear, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing" he leaned down to gently kiss her forehead. Her skin felt hot, just like his. "I'm just so happy that… that you're back."

"Aww, Arystar" Miranda took his hand and placed it between her breasts. Yet he couldn't say whether it was to touch them or to listen to the beat of her heart. He froze and she giggled: he surely changed attitude quickly. "Y-you c-can touch 'em…"

Krory closed his eyes and started enjoying her chest's softness, stroking it with his long fingers. Every inch he touched was like the perfect mix of bliss and ecstasy to him and he couldn't wait to put his member inside of her. He suddenly groaned and squeezed his eyes.

"Arystar?" Miranda stared at him. He was sweating a lot and his face looked terrible. Wrinkles appeared around his black eyes, that were turning to yellow. The poor woman blinked as her lover's white streak stood up like if a wonderful Akuma was in front of him, offering him its blood. "Arystar… you turned into… your Exorcist's form…"

The man looked down at her and let her nipples go. His eyes were filled with desire, not the tender shyness that always used to be there when they made love. "I… I should definetely talk to Komui…" he said, the fangs glowing dangerously. He felt his girlfriend shiver under him and he frowned. "M-Miranda… I'm alright… don't worry…"

"D-don't h-hurt… m-me and… you…" she stammered horribly, her eyes wide open and her tiny fingers clutching to the bed's sheets.

Krory sighed. "Do you trust me, my dear?"

"…ja…"

"Fine, then" he smiled and bent down to tickle her throat with small nibs and his own tongue as his hands started stroking her nipples again. He heard her moan, now more relaxed and he had to thank his sudden transformation since it was giving him the strenght and the guts to finally act sexy. He knelt and grabbed Miranda's legs before putting them on his shoulders. He caressed her tense face and their fingers crossed softly. "Miranda… I'm not a monster…"

"I know, Arystar."

"Are you ready?"

Miranda nodded and arched her back as he entered in her with such a strenght. Not that she didn't like it, but it was so sudden and… _unexpected_. Arystar Krory wasn't certainly the one enjoying sex like a fury. He wasn't Lavi or Cross, after all. His prerogative was that he used to be the most romantic lover on Earth. But now… it was true that their hands were together and that he was smiling as usual, but he put in his thrusts the whole himself. Or even more. The woman closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on his body and not what he looked like in that very moment. However, she had to stop thinking of it since a moan rasped out of her dry throat when she felt him licking her nipples. "Ah… yes, Arystar…"

He looked up at her and gave her a smirk which made her growl even more and shiver. His shark-like fangs were sweetly biting her soft flesh as he kept on pushing himself in and out from her hot body. It didn't last long and the first one who came was the man. He choked a desperate scream and started panting restless. However, without wasting a single minute, he got out of her and, since she hadn't reached the orgasm yet, he licked her wet bud until he felt it contract and the delicious juices he'd licked before fill his mouth. His bangs immediately fell on his face and he lay between his lover's legs.

"Oh mein Gott, Arystar…" she panted, clutching at the pillow under her neck. "That was… odd…"

Krory lifted his head and nuzzled in her arm. "Hm… are you angry at me?"

"N-nein, why would I…?"

"Are you worried?"

"A little. It's not normal that your Innocence still works. It's like I could stop time just because I want to…" Miranda knelt on the bed and got wrapped in her boyfriend's huge arms. "You could hurt yourself and… I guess it's time to change those fangs of yours…"

Krory took her down on the mattress with him and closed his eyes, exhausted. "Right. Now get some sleep, my love. You need it."

Miranda snuggled against his strong chest, her lips curved into a happy smile. "Arystar?"

"Hm?"

"It's so weird to think that, until yesterday, I was a depressed woman with alcohol troubles and today I feel like touching the sky with my own fingers…" she whispered. "Thank you and I'm sorry, I'll repeat it forever."

Krory grinned and stroked her head softly. "I should be the one grateful… Goodnight, Miranda, my angel."

The woman giggled and enjoyed his body's warmth like it was the only hot thing on Earth. _I love you so much, Arystar Krory…_

_End of chapter six._

**A/N: the strangest lemon ever °° XD I didn't want to make them fuck immediately so I invented some useless things to make the chapter longer u_u As usual, hope you liked it. Tynuccia.**


	7. Chapter 7

**C**hapter VII – Tomato Juice

French Dictionary (well yes XD):

Bonjour: good morning

Monsieur: Mr.

Mademoiselle: Ms.

Enchantée: nice to meet you

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Arystar Krory opened his eyes slowly, groaning at the warm touch of the blanket on his naked body. He turned to his left, expecting to find Miranda lying next to him, probably already awake and staring at him with those sweet eyes of hers. However, she wasn't there. He panicked and sat on the bed, without caring that his body was now completely exposed. _H-has she left me… AGAIN?!_ This time he wouldn't have forgiven her for sure. She couldn't take him and leave him like he was some kind of toy!

He got up and bit his lip, not really sure of what he'd done without her. "M-Miranda…!" he sobbed.

"Oy, Krorykins! Work's waiting fo-" Lavi suddenly opened the door and stepped in. He blinked and looked at the naked Romanian man, standing by the bed with big water eyes. "Uh? Had fun, hadn't cha?" he grinned and gave him thumbs up. "Have you banged her?"

"LAVI!" Krory yelled, grabbing a pillow. He managed to cover his lower part and blushed. "…the Hell?! You should knock when you come in!!!"

"Calm down, it's not the first time I see you naked, Kro-chan" Lavi crossed his arms behind his neck. "However, I came to wake you up- even if you've already done it by yourself- and ask you if you'd seen Miranda. It's since she asked me if there was some ice that I don't see her. And you weren't in your bedroom, so…"

Krory sighed and picked the black boxers in his hands. "Miranda… I guess she's gone…"

"Again?!"

"Hm… she should have been lying there, but… as you can see…"

Lavi laughed and looked at him. "I think you're worrying a bit too much. Now come downstairs and have breakfast. Lenalee cooked for everyone."

"Well, two people aren't eating then!" Krory sat on the bed and passed a hand through his weird hair. "Go and tell her."

"Tsk, stop it already. If you take a look into this room you'll notice that Miranda's stuff is still in here… she's not gone."

Krory blinked and did what the redahead suggested him. "Oh… that's right…" he scratched his head nervously and started laughing at himself. "I… er…"

"Man! You really love our little Miranda, don't you?" Lavi grinned and handed him his clothes. "You change attitude quickly and she's not even an Akuma."

"A-are you talking about Eliade, somehow?" Krory looked at him as he wore his shirt. Tears filled his eyes.

"No, well… I meant that you… well you enjoy their blood and it makes you turn into a vampire… I'd never talk you about Eliade, really" Lavi sighed. "I know it still hurts."

Krory nodded and stood up. "Let's go, Lavi. I don't wanna be late even today."

The red haired boy opened the door and smiled gently. "Besides, Miranda's helping Lenalee in the kitchen."

"Why didn't you tell me immediately?!" the man growled. "I… I was scared, damn!"

"I know, but it was way too funny to see you!" Lavi started laughing. "And I guess that now you feel relieved, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I almost passed out!" Krory shook his head, thinking that he'd have never been able to make Lavi change. However, he was right. He couldn't wait to see her after the night they'd spent. He blushed.

"Something's wrong, Kro-chan?"

"N-no…" he lied. He could perfectly remember they had suddenly woken up and made love again. He didn't know why, but desire was actually strong…

"Guten tag, Arystar!"

Krory blinked and looked at Miranda, standing in front of the owen, wearing a black dress and a white apron. She was holding a ladle and a frying pan.

"G-g-g-g-g…" he stammered horribly. She was absolutely… _arousing_. Like a perfect housewife who greets her beloved husband in the morning. Even if her hair was a complete mess and either her face and her hands were dirty with flour. His mind started running wildly. _Hey! Stop thinking such __**naughty**__ things, you MORON!_

"Hm? Are you okay, my dearest?" Miranda asked, stepping forward and gently stroking his arm. "It looks like you've seen a ghost and yet your face is bright red…" She gave him a cup full of coffee and she smiled.

"Er… um… let's say it's your fault…" he sipped some coffee and looked at her with the corner of the eye. She was actually the most beautiful being on Earth, but he was sure that Eliade wouldn't have agreed. Beauty used to be her everything and Miranda wasn't the kind of woman that men liked. He sighed.

"My… fault?" she asked, sitting by his side. She smiled and placed some toasts in front of him. "I don't wanna know… anyway, I cooked them for you. I hope you like them." She blushed and drank some tea. It was quite strange to act like a married couple, but she loved it. It was possibly even better than having something like three orgasms in just one night.

"Ohhh don't act like we're not here!" Lavi yelled, crossing his arms on the chest. "If Mr Krory and Mrs Krory want to _coo_, then, they can go back to their bedroom!"

"Lavi!" Lenalee slapped him on the head. "Don't listen to him. You're cute, actually."

Miranda and Krory blushed. Mr and Mrs Krory… it sounded quite well and they both wanted it to happen. However, they were not brave enough to talk about the future. Not yet, at least. The woman smiled as she spotted her boyfriend's satisfied look after he'd eaten his toast and turned to face Lenalee. "Where's Komui?"

"Oh? Nii-san and Allen-kun went out early, this morning. I think that it was because of what Allen-kun did at work…" Lenalee blushed and gave Lavi some tea.

"Enlight us, sweetie" the redhead said.

"That was stupid of him" Krory said, laughing. "He stole a lot of food just because he was hungry. The owner got pretty mad at him."

"Glad to hear I'm not the only one who's got fired off" Miranda smiled. "However, is he losing the job?"

"It could happen. That's why Nii-san went along with him" Lenalee giggled. She was so proud of him…!

"The Supervisor's a doctor at the hospital, now" Krory explained. "People here respect him. He's loved by everyone and so the café's owner will think of it twice before dismiss him."

"Oh… that's great" Miranda blinked. "You are lucky, guys…"

Lavi stood up and scratched his head. "I'd like Bookman to be so well-known as well. However, I'm leaving you. I must go to the library."

"I'm coming with you. The hospital is quite near" Krory smiled at Miranda. She did the same. They walked to the door and the woman grabbed his hand. "What's up, my dear?"

She blushed and tightened his red tie up. Then she stretched out and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Have a nice day, Arystar. See you when you come back. You'll have a bath and then I'll cook you something good."

Krory gulped and held her in his arms. "Oh… yeah… um… you do love playing the role of the good wife, don't you?"

"W-what?! W-well… is that… I…" Miranda looked away. "N-now hurry up. A clumsy idiot in the family without a job is more than enough."

"Come with me! I'll introduce you my few friends and then we'll talk to Komui about… er… **that thing**…" Krory scratched the back of his head nervously, hoping that Lavi didn't ask.

Miranda's cheeks got bright red as she turned to face Lenalee. "D-do you think I can… go?"

The Chinese girl giggled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Sure, I'll be fine. Bookman is still sleeping, after all… I won't be alone!"

"Danke" the woman grinned and grabbed Krory's arm. "Let's go! I'm so happy I can see the place where my Arystar works!"

Krory blushed, again, and looked at her with the corner of the eye. She was just so cute… "I hope that you can find a job as well."

"That'd be gorgeous! But I'm not sure it'd be so easy. I mean… it's me the one that we're talking about…" Miranda sighed. "However, now that I'm here with you I feel better."

It was quiet until they reached the hospital and Lavi waved as he kept on walking. Miranda stared at the garden covered with snow. Even if flowers weren't growing, she had to admit that it looked quite wonderful anyway. She turned back and smiled at the Romanian man. "What a nice park, Arystar! Are you the only gardener?"

He laughed. "No, there are ten of us. Lyon's hospital is an important one and so we have to take care of this place in the best way. Some of the patients are famous and the director thinks that, if they wake up and see a beautiful garden, they will heal faster. Or something like that" he scratched the back of his head. "I guess it works for normal patients as well."

"Of course! And not only in hospitals, you know" Miranda blushed. _It'd be nice to have such a place in a house which is ours…_

"Ah, there's my boss! I wanna introduce you to everyone, sweetheart!" Krory giggled and grabbed her hand, starting running toward a tall and fat man. He stopped and bowed his head. "Bonjour, monsieur Henry!"

"Ah, bonjour, monsieur Krory!" he smiled. "You're not late today, glad to see it."

Krory blushed. "Sorry about it. Again. It won't happen anymore."

Henry laughed and patted him on the back. He was strong, in fact the poor Romanian man nearly fell on the ground. "I'm joking! And, monsieur Krory? Who's this adorable _mademoiselle_? You're holding her hand, you know…"

"Ah! She's my girlfriend!" Krory grinned proudly. "She's Miranda Lotto!"

The woman blushed and shook Henry's hand. "Bonjour, monsieur Henry… Enchantée…"

He smiled. "You're quite lucky, aren't you? She's pretty! Hm… since she's here and there's not much to do… you can spend the whole day with her!"

"R-really?" Krory's eyes widened. He thanked him as he nodded. "I've never seen monsieur Krory so happy or smiling so much! You do magics, mademoiselle Lotto!"

Miranda laughed. "Oh, it was my fault if he was so clumsy" she snuggled to her boyfriend's arm. "However, now we're here also to see Komui."

"Hm… monsieur Lee is busy right now, but you can wait for him in the cafeteria. Monsieur Krory knows where it is, don't you?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Fine! See you tomorrow, then. Have a nice day!" Henry grinned and walked away, leaving a very smiling Miranda and a surprised Krory.

"He's kind! He's not like the ones in my town…" Miranda sighed. "I'm happy that people treat you so well, darling."

Krory nodded and headed to the cafeteria. He really needed some more coffee to wake up properly. "It's even more odd if you think that my attitude looked like Kanda's."

Miranda giggled, but her eyes were sad. "Sorry."

"Oh, it's okay!" Krory sat down at a table and grabbed her hands. "Now you're back. Aren't you? However, I didn't know you could speak French so well! Your accent's perfect, really."

The womand blushed and stared at their fingers crossed. "Er… w-well… when I was young I hadn't friends and so I had a lot of time to study… even if I didn't like scientific subjects at all, I was quite good at languages. I can speak German, English, French and also a little Italian… I really love them!"

Krory looked at her in awe. "Wow… it's amazing…"

"J-ja. We don't know much of each other's early days, do we?" Miranda sighed. "We never talked about them."

"Now we have time."

"Yeah…" she laughed as he stood up to order two cups of coffee and some cake. She still couldn't believe he was back. Well, the one who was _actually_ back was her, but her heart didn't think anymore. It just beated fast and giggled out of joy. It took him a couple of minutes to come back and give her the drink. "Danke."

Krory sipped his coffee slowly. "Why have you stopped studying languages, anyway? If you had had a degree, then, you'd have found a wonderful job. Nowadays people who can speak a lot of languages are well paid and so on!"

Miranda blushed and hid her face in the cup. "My parents suddenly died in an accident. I had no money and I couldn't study anymore. Just this. I think my misfortune has always lived beside me."

"Oh… I'm sorry!" Krory stroked her hand gently. "I didn't mean to… er…"

"Don't worry. It doesn't hurt, really. It's more than ten years that it's happened, so…" she smiled and looked at him. "And, if I had kept on studying, I wouldn't have met you, Arystar."

"Well, that's true. However, it's a pity" Krory kissed her fingers. "My honey's clever, isn't she?"

"Oh, you fool. Stop praising me" she said. "It's just one thing I can do. One of the few ones, actually."

The man ate some cake as he stared at her. She was like a strong magnet to him. So strong that he hit his chin with the fork. "Ouch!"

"You should put it in the mouth, you know…" Miranda laughed and finished her coffee. "What about you, anyway?"

"Hm, there's not much to say. I helped my old man with his flowers and so on. I didn't have a life which was mine. I started living when Eliade joined me" he shrugged.

"Oh…" Miranda bit her lips. It still made her **mad** to hear that woman's name. "I… I see…"

"Honey" Krory cocked his head to the side. "Eliade was a nice person. Really. Her only fault was to be an Akuma."

"I'm still upset" Miranda pouted and looked away. "It's her fault if we haven't seen for six months."

Krory nodded. He didn't really know what to say to defend his dead lover. "I'd like you to… trust me. It's not that I want you to forgive her or start thinking of her like an heroine, but… but let me tell you that your dream wasn't the truth."

"Hm…" Miranda closed her eyes. "We'll see…"

"I am sure that you would have never been friends, though" Krory laughed. "She was the kind of woman who'd done anything to look perfect in every situation. She was make up addicted, her hair was always glowing and so on… not that you're slovenly, but… you're the other side of the world. And I love you the way you are. Probably I was a little fed up at Eliade's morbid attention to appearance. I couldn't give a damn about it."

"Have you ever told her?" Miranda asked, playing with her spoon.

"…no. I was afraid she would have left me."

"Arystar" she grabbed his hand and bit her lip. "Would you tell me if there's something wrong? I want to know what you really think of me and, if I make any mistake, I can change myself."

"You're perfect, my sweetest!" Krory laughed. "However, I will do it. Don't worry."

"Danke."

It was quiet for some minutes. _Eliade_ was the worst subject ever and it made them feel not at ease. At all, actually. It was him who suddenly broke the silence.

"I'm not talking about her anymore. I swear it."

Miranda smiled and caressed his face. "It's okay. I'm not jealous."

He nodded and closed his eyes. "I… think we should go and see whether Komui's done. I'm sure he'd give anything to avoid work."

"He's not changed a bit, has he?" Miranda bursted out in a laughter as she stood up and followed her boyfriend through the hospital's corridor. She saw him in her mind, wearing a doctor's white coat and quietly greeting the patients. _"Good morning, doctor Krory!"_ She shook her head. It was something _arousing_ and she couldn't get horny right in the middle of such an important place!

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking at her. "You're pale."

"I'm always pale…" Miranda answered, smiling. "Hey, Arystar?"

"Hm?"

"Don't you wish to study and have a better job? I mean… it's nice that you take care of roses, it suits your personality very well, but you're a clever man. You deserve more…" she looked away. It wasn't something to satisfy her imagination; it was something she really meant.

"I've never thought of it, actually" Krory scratched the back of his head. "This is the first time someone suggests me something like that… but you're kinda right, honey…"

"What are you doing then? Is there something you like?" Miranda smiled. That could have turned out into a success.

"I like you" he laughed as he stopped. "And… hm… I was quite good at Maths."

"Maths? I used to hate Maths!" Miranda put out her tongue and then giggled. "However, it's interesting!"

"I love Maths" he nodded. "Um… and I also liked Art. I'm a good painter, you know…"

"Really?"

"Really. I should draw you naked" he grinned and bent down for a small kiss. "Okay, I know this is not the right place to talk about these things. Is it?"

"You naughty man" Miranda teased him, but she had a serious look on her face. "Why don't you give up working? It'd be nice for you."

"Yeah, we'll see" Krory smiled and stroked her cheek. He lifted his eyes and saw Komui peeking from the door. He blushed and stepped back. "G-good morning, Supervisor!"

"Booonjour!" the Chinese man opened the door and smiled. "Glad to see you so close!"

"W-well… yea…"

"Komui? We'd like to talk you about something…" Miranda said as she stepped in. "Even if the Black Order's dead."

"Oh, sure!" Komui nodded and pointed them two chairs where to seat. "I'm listening to you."

Miranda hit her partner's stomach with the elbow and he blushed. "Um… i-it happens t-that I still wish for… Akuma's blood…"

Komui didn't look puzzled at all. He just nodded. "Go on, please."

"I turn into my hunter self and I want to bite something. Or someone, it depends. I can control myself, but it's not that easy. Quite painful, I'd say."

"Well, Krory, it's normal. Your Innocence is different from every other Exorcist's. Even from Allen-kun's. It's mixed with your blood and, as long as it runs through your veins, you'll be thirsty of Akuma's blood."

"Is there something we can do?" Miranda asked as she softly caressed her boyfriend's hand. He was shaking.

"Kill him" Komui teased them. "Or keep him the way he is. If it's a problem just tell me."

"It is, Supervisor" Krory said, sighing. "I could hurt someone, I'm dangerous."

"I'll find a solution, then" the man wrote something on a piece of paper. "I don't know how much it could take, though."

"Don't worry. Thank you."

"Arystar?" Miranda cleared her throat. "There's something else."

Krory blushed and turned to stare at her. "Miranda! It's embarassing!"

"O-okay… I'll say it… then…" she bit her lip. "Komui… last night Arystar and I… well… we…"

"Had sex?"

"…ja."

"Okay, go on."

"Well… he suddenly became the killer we're used to know…" Miranda's cheeks were bright red. Like Krory's. "He didn't hurt me, it was… quite sexy… but we don't know why it's happened…"

Komui giggled maliciously. "You surely had fun!"

"That's not the point!"

"Hm… I think it's simple: he just needed to make love to you, my pretty Miranda, and couldn't control himself anymore. He lost his body, let's say this…"

Miranda looked at Komui and then at Krory. It was pretty strange, but she decided it was nothing of her business. Not as long as he didn't hurt her.

The three of them spent some time talking about everything, laughing and recalling the good, old times. After nearly a hour, the Exorcists stood up and greeted Komui who smiled and waved.

"It's nearly lunch time" Krory mumbled as he held his stomach. "I'm hungry."

"Oh. You're right" Miranda nodded and looked up at the sky when they stepped out of the hospital. "But… I have to go home… I've got… something to do."

Krory blinked and shook his head. "I'm not letting you go." He was deadly serious and he almost scared her. His grasp was tight and he surely meant his words.

"Arystar… it's okay. I don't wanna leave you" she said, resting her head on his chest. She stepped back and opened her bag. After some seconds she gave him a piece of paper. "This is my train ticket and…" she looked in the bag once again. "And here's most of my money. Without them I can't go anywhere."

Krory grabbed everything and sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just afraid of losing you again. I would die."

Miranda kissed him on the cheek and giggled. "You are so idiot!"

"I know."

"Okay then. I'm going. See you tonight!" She ran away before he could even tell her he loved her.

________________________________________________________________________________

"Ah, Krory!" Lenalee smiled as the man came in the kitchen. He was covered with snow and his skin was more red than usual. "You're late."

"Not so much. It's the weather's fault" he sighed as he fell on a spare chair. "Monsieur Henry and I had to run away as fast as possible. There's gonna be an awful storm!"

"Nii-san came back an hour ago! What did you do?" the girl tasted the tomato sauce she was cooking and grinned proudly. She was getting even better than Jerry. She hoped Allen would have praised her.

Krory blushed. "N-nothing… w-what are we eating?"

Lenalee decided it was better to not investigate and so she turned back to face him. "Allen-kun, Lavi, Nii-san, Bookman and I are eating some pasta."

"What about Miranda and I?" Krory frowned. Was it some kind of punishment?

"She's waiting for you in her bedroom. I think she's been making something special just for the two of you" Lenalee giggled maliciously.

The man blushed wildly. "Oh… wow… wonderful…"

"I'm so happy you're back, Krory!" Lenalee stroked his arm gently. "We missed you."

"I'm… um… sorry for everything… I wasn't in my mind… I think" he stammered. How could have he turned into such a rude man? Of course it was Miranda's 'fault', but he was still speechless.

"Don't worry about it. Really. Now hurry up and join your girlfriend. She looked quite nervous, you know…" Lenalee smiled as she watched him run toward her bedroom. _I've never thought that six months would have been __**so**__ long…!_

In the meanwhile Krory had already reached his beloved's room. He walked in and held his breath. There were a lot of candles lighting the place. _It looks like the setting of one of those naughty books Lavi loves reading…_

"M-Miranda, my dearest? I'm home!" he called shyly. He wasn't used to play the husband's role. Even if the ring in his pocket shouted the opposite. As you can have already understood, the Romanian man wanted to ask his girlfriend to marry him. He couldn't take it anymore, he just loved her too much.

"Welcome home, honey."

Krory gulped as he felt her hands covering his eyes. "Miranda… what are you doing…?"

"Shht" she whispered to his ear, then she placed a kiss on his neck, feeling him shiver. "You're cold."

"I know, it's snowing…" _Why the Hell are we talking about the weather as she's clutching to my body?!_

"Hm… the bath's already full of hot water, you know. Do you wanna dive in it?" she stepped back and held his hand. He blinked as he noticed she was wearing his Exorcist's cloak. It suited her as usual. "W-w-well… it'd be… n-n-n-nice…" He wondered whether she was wearing something underneath it.

"What's wrong, darling?" she asked, staring at him. His cheeks were bright red, but she could easily say it wasn't the cold weather's fault. "Is it because I'm wearing your cloak?"

"…hm."

"Sorry, it's just that I thought I'd have left for Germany this morning and I didn't bring any warm dress and so on… I was freezing and I had only one black, cotton dress" she explained slowly. It was quite embarassing.

"Oh! Okay then!" Krory grinned and felt his nervousness fly away. He kissed her hand lightly and looked at her. Naked or not, she was stunning.

"Now… sit down" Miranda pushed him on a chair and started stroking his tense shoulders. "Was it a nice day?"

He blushed as he enjoyed her touch. "W-well… it was when you were by my side."

"Right!" Miranda slapped her hand on the forehead and stopped. She walked to her bag and looked into it until she found a small piece of paper. She showed it to Krory. "Do you know what is it?"

He shook his head, she went on. "This is my train ticket. The one I gave you was the one I bought at my town's station. It was to calm you down, you know. However!" she smiled as she came closer to a candle. "I guessed I'd used it to go back to that horrible place, but I changed my mind."

"…Miranda…?"

She put the ticket on the candle and it got burnt immediately. "I wanna live here with you and the others from now on. I would be a fool to run away once again."

Krory blinked. "R-really?!"

Miranda nodded and grabbed a bottle full of red, dense liquid. She poured some in a glass and gently handed it to the tall man. "Here, drink it all. I thought this solution was the best one."

Curiously, he chugged the drink. It was _fucking_ good. "Miranda? What is it?"

The woman grinned proudly. "Tomato juice! I remember you once told me that Akuma's blood tastes of tomato juice and so I bought you some. This could probably help your thirst."

Krory stared at the empty glass. It had been so kind of her… "Oh, my dear, you're the perfect woman… thank you."

She bent down for a small kiss. "Oh… that's not true. However, glad you appreciated it. Now hurry up or water will get cold!"

Krory laughed. "The way you want it, honey."

_End of chapter seven._

**A/N: an useless chapter XD So useless that there's nothing left to say XD. Tynuccia.**


	8. Chapter 8

**C**hapter VIII – Ruby

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Miranda sighed as she was sitting by the window, sipping some red wine. That surely was the right time to start anew. She felt empty and, obviously, an useless and misfortunate woman. She'd have liked to tell Lenalee or Allen, but she didn't want to bother them with her love issues… well, _their_ love issues.

She put the glass on the table and buried her tiny fingers in her curly hair. She wondered why she had decided to grab Krory's trousers to wash them… everything was perfect and she'd spoiled it all! Once again.

She suddenly stood up and the chair fell down on the floor, making a lot of noise, but she didn't hear it, being too much concentrated on what to do to be forgiven by the man she was in love with. She was about to run to the kitchen and look on a book for some delicious dish to cook when something hit her like a strong slap in the face: was Krory mad at her? She didn't even know since he hadn't said anything. He'd never looked so shocked before, after all.

Miranda let the doorknob go and slowly walked to their bed, the white sheets still crumpled from the night before. She lay down and hugged his pillow as her hand reached out to open a small, velvet, red box. A ring was glowing like a star, hitten slightly by the sunlight, the ruby on it surely was the most beautiful one she'd ever seen. Her eyes filled up with tears. What had she done?!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Krory sighed and leaned his head to the wall beside him. He needed another coffee for sure. He lifted his hand and a young waiter walked toward him.

"May I help you?", he asked, smiling.

The Romanian man nodded and pointed at the empty cup on the table, his troath was too dry to let him speak properly. The waiter poured some hot liquid in it.

"Do you need something else, monsieur?"

Krory shook his head and managed to smile. His fangs scared the boy like hell, but, since the customer's **always** right, he nervously smiled back and quickly walked away.

The Exorcist looked down at the white envelop, lying lifeless next to a croissant. He couldn't stop thinking of Miranda and he also couldn't help, but feel ashamed. Really ashamed.

He wondered what she'd have thought of him. Was she mad at him? He didn't know since he'd ran away like a fury.

Why was he so clumsy?! If there was a clumsy person on Earth it was surely him, not his poor Miranda!

It was almost April and he'd never been so much in love with the German woman. However, even though he deeply wanted to ask her to marry him, he was afraid he'd have been running too much and the ring he'd bought ages before was still in his pocket. Till that unlucky morning.

He blushed and drank some coffee, tasting its bitter flavour. He didn't care whether Miranda would have thrown at him spoons, forks or plates; he didn't care whether his sweetheart was angry: that morning he'd spoiled it all, but now he was ready to be fully forgiven. The envelop on the table and the brand new keys in his cloak were everything he needed.

He finished the coffee and stood up. It was time for his plan to begin. Even though he'd have prefered to do all those perfect things not to be forgiven, but just because he had decided so…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sun came in and its bright rays hit the two Exorcists' faces. Miranda yawned and looked up at her lover: he was about to wake up. She smiled and passed her fingers on his jaw, stroking it gently.

_"Good morning", she smoothly said when he finally opened his black eyes. He grinned, feeling the sweet pression of the woman on his chest. He used to be the best pillow ever to her._

_"Good morning to you", he whispered as he took her chin between his long fingers and brushed his dry lips against her silky ones: the 'good morning' kiss was something they liked a lot. _

_"Have you slept well?", Miranda asked as she sat up and wrapped her bare breasts with the sheet. Krory blushed and slightly nodded. It was true they were like wild beasts at night, enjoying their time together, but they still were two of the most shy people on Earth. _

_The man reached out to grab his Exorcist's jacket and handed it to her: he had to go to work and he hadn't time to think of naughty things. "W-what about… m-my angel?"_

_Miranda wore it and and stood up, walking to the window, and opened it. "Hm… I could sleep some…hours, luckily. I don't get tired since I don't work and so it's even harder to me to doze off", she explained, leaning to the windowsill. She looked at the roofs and sighed. If only she didn't have her woman's typical problems those days… luckily also her lover looked too tired to act naughty when they locked in their bedroom. It was spring, after all, and the hospital's garden was starting to spill its bounty. This meant hard work to the Romanian man and his other nine fellows._

_"Oh, don't worry", Krory hugged her and rested her head on her shoulder. His hands caressed her tummy and his desire grew bigger. 'N-no… it… is… not… the right… TIME!'_

_Miranda lifted her hand and stroked his white bangs lovingly. "You should have a shower and then go to work!"_

_"Hm… yeah…", Krory nodded and walked to the bathroom, while his girlfriend grabbed his trousers, lying on the floor and looked at the huge spot on it. The night before Lenalee had cooked a special Chinese dish and Miranda had dropped some on the Romanian Exorcist's leg. She sighed and sat on the bed, still staring and touching the dark cloth. Would have she ever changed? _

_She was 28 now, she was a real woman and it was time to stop her weird acts. She got a little depressed, thinking of Eliade's words. She was right, but what prevented the German woman from running away was the man she lived with; the man she loved. _

_Before she walked downstairs to help Lenalee in the kitchen she would have washed the trousers. She stood up and put her hand in the pockets, checking whether he had valuable things in them. She didn't want to make him lost money! However, she blinked as her fingers felt something that looked like velvet; she blinked even more when she took out a crimson box and opened it, finding a beautiful ring inside of it._

_There were no doubts: Arystar Krory wanted to marry her._

_She panicked, the box still in her grasp. She wasn't meant to be a wife, she was too misfortunate to make a marriage work properly! She surely wanted it to happen, but she didn't feel ready at all. __'Calm down, Miranda. __You cannot refuse, he's the only man you'll ever love! And you don't want to lose him, do you?!'_

_The bathroom's door opened and Krory walked toward her, grinning. His smile faded, though, when he noticed the box in his girlfriend's hands._

_"A-Arystar… what does this… mean…?", she asked, stepping forward. She lifted her hand, but didn't touch his pale skin. She just didn't feel like acting like usual._

_Krory panicked as well, opening his mouth, but no word came out of it. He looked at Miranda's eyes: they were full of tears, happy, surprised and scared at the same time. It was wonderful. Without knowing what to do, he bit his lip and ran away, leaving the woman alone._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"WHAT?!"

"L-Lenalee-chan… please…"

The Chinese girl pouted and cut a potato in two halves. She couldn't believe that Krory wanted to get married to her best friend and he'd never told her or Allen! Well, the white haired boy wasn't the right person to whom to speak about love matters. She knew it better than anyone else. She wondered whether Lavi was aware of the half vampire's goal, but the red haired boy had walked away with Bookman a lot of time before.

"I-I… am sorry", Miranda whimpered. "I didn't mean to bother you!"

Lenalee smiled and sat down, stroking her arm. "Don't worry, it's okay. We're friends and it's pretty normal to help each other. And, since I always talk you about Allen-kun you can talk about Krory as long as you can handle it!"

"L…LENALEE-CHAAAAAAN!"

Miranda screamed and jumped on the girl, sobbing and hugging her tight. "I am soooo glad you're my best friend!", she sniffled, snuggling her head in her shoulder.

Lenalee chuckled and lightly patted her on the head. "Me too, we're a great team. Aren't we?", she put her hands on her shoulder, pulling her a little and looking straight in her big, watery eyes. "I think you should not be so worried and all. If Krory wants to marry you, then, you should just wrap his neck with your arms and accept! He's great, I've never met such a romantic man, you know. I'm so envious of you…"

Miranda blinked. "E-envious?" She sat back on her chair and rested her chin on her hand. She couldn't really get how someone like _Lenalee Lee_ could be envious of someone like _her_.

The Chinese girl smiled and quietly sipped her tea. "Hm. Envious! I mean… look at the two of you! You have so much things in common and he's *always* ready to bent down and kiss you and cuddle you… every female being on this planet would kill to have such a man by her side."

Miranda blushed and poked her fingers together: it always made her feel pretty proud when someone talked so well about her Arystar. "J-ja. I know you are right, but… but try to think with _my_ head!"

Lenalee closed her eyes. Her best friend wasn't brave enough to giggle out of joy just because she'd found out that her boyfriend probably wanted to live forever with her as a married couple. She sighed. "Hey, now don't get so depressed; you should just wait for him to come back and talk to him. You've gone through worse."

Miranda opened her mouth, surely thinking of what she had done eight months before, and Lenalee quickly grabbed her hand. "W-w-why don't you… er…", she stopped, rolling her eyes. "RIGHT!!! Why don't you show me the wonderful ring you found in Krory's pocket?! I wanna see it, come on!"

Miranda laughed a little and stood up. "You'll be even more envious!" She ran on the stairs and slowly walked in their bedroom. The small box was still on the table, where she'd left it. She smiled as she took it and stared at it once again –she'd done it for the whole day- with puppy eyes. She loved it. She loved Krory who bought the box and the ring inside of it. She loved how her life had become, but she was still too afraid of everything and of herself.

Sighing, she went back to the kitchen. "Lenalee-chan, here I am! Look at it, it's wo-", she stopped when she saw her boyfriend, sitting at the table. "Arystar."

"Miranda", he whispered, standing up. "Oh, that…"

She looked down at the box she was still holding and gulped. What was Lenalee thinking of?! And what was _she_ thinking of?! Krory hadn't asked her to marry him yet! What if he didn't even want to? What if he'd bought it just like some kind of present for something else?

"It's my fault, Krory", Lenalee said, smiling. "I asked her to show me that beauty she found in your trousers because I was curious."

"Ah", Krory slowly nodded.

"Okay, I'm going", Lenalee bit her lip. "However, let me know when you're done. I need the kitchen."

"Sure", Krory smiled and watched her walking away. Then, he turned back to face the small German woman standing next to the door.

"I'm sorry!" – "I'm sorry!"

They stared at each other and bursted out into a laughter.

"Gott, so you weren't mad, after all", Miranda sat down and grabbed his big hand. "It is wonderful to find it out."

Krory smoothly smiled. "I was so stupid! I ran away, leaving you without even saying a word… I'm a coward and I didn't really know what to tell you. But now I'm ready."

"I am ready too", Miranda said, a dead serious look on her pretty face.

Krory stood up and walked behind her. Before she could say something, he put his handkerchief on her eyes. "I know you trust me, so would you please follow me?"

"Oh, I can't see anything and out is almost dark… sure!", Miranda teased him and smiled as he grabbed her hand and helped her standing up.

"Don't worry, honey. I won't let you fall down, I swear it", Krory grabbed the small box and put it on his bag. He bit his lips and they got out of the house. After yelling that the kitchen was empty.

"So… what did you do today, my angel?"

"I… er… stared at the ring…", Miranda blushed, holding his hand tighter. "I am sorry, but I couldn't stop, it is just so gorgeous…"

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah."

Krory grinned and kept on walking, the last rays of sun shaping his lover's body. She surely was beautiful. "I'm happy, then. I was afraid you would have not liked it."

"H-how… how could a woman not like something so wonderful?", she simply asked. "Lenalee-chan said that she's envious of me. Of me! And it's all because of your caring attitude, Arystar."

"A man doesn't know these kind of things", Krory explained. "But I'm happy you feel… proud?"

Miranda nodded. "Extremely proud of you. However, where are we going?"

"We're almost there, you don't have to worry. And it's a surprise, as you'll have already guessed", he said.

She sighed and snuggled to his arm, too afraid of tripping and smashing her face on the ground. She didn't want to spoil such a romantic moment.

It was quiet until Krory stopped walking and gently took the striped handkerchief away. She blinked, getting used to the light little by little.

"Here we are", the man whispered to her ear, wrapping her from behind and resting his head on her shoulder. "Tell me what you think of it."

Miranda looked in front of her and saw a cute house. It had two floors, a blue roof and a garden without trees or flowers. Just perfect, green grass. She frowned. "I… think it's nice…"

"Only nice?", he pouted a little, but then started laughing, snuggling to her neck. He looked like a happy cat. "Come on, tell me something more!"

She chuckled and caressed his cheekbone. "What else could I say? This house's owners must be lucky people and surely enjoying their time here. However, they could grow something, the garden's huge!"

"There's also one on the back of the house", Krory said, smiling.

"They probably have no time, then", Miranda sighed. "There are also so many windows… I'm sure that inside it's really bright."

Her smile faded as he showed her a key. "Why don't we check it together?"

"A-Arystar… what…?"

"Come", he gently grabbed her wrist and ran to the door. He put the key in the hole and then walked in, the woman behind him looking around. He stared at her with the corner of the eye. He couldn't say whether she was happy or sad or curious or angry or… all those things together.

"Don't you think you should explain me why you have the key of a house which isn't mine or yours?", Miranda slowly said as she stepped forward in the small hallway.

"You're right. This place isn't yours. This place isn't mine", he paused and walked to the living room. It was a huge room and, as she predicted, it was full of bright, orange light. The door-window was slightly open and a soft breeze suddenly came in. "This place is _ours_."

"PARDON?!", Miranda turned back and stared at the man. He was even more interesting than the wooden table she was looking at. "A-are you… trying to tell me that you… _bought_ this house?!"

Krory chuckled and extended his hand to her. She bit her lip before placing hers on his. When she was right in front of him he smiled even more and took the red box out of the bag, then knelt down. "I bought it for the two of us. But I hope there will be more people in future. However, we cannot keep on living with Allen and Lenalee forever, don't you agree?"

Miranda opened her mouth, but she couldn't speak. It was too beautiful to be real and her heart had barely ever beaten so fast.

"You are the most wonderful woman I've ever met. I feel the luckiest man on Earth just because you're mine and only mine."

She gulped: when he compared her to other women, she couldn't help but think of Eliade. She wondered whether he was telling her those things just because the blondie had died. _MIRANDA!_ She couldn't believe she was so stupid! He was about to ask her to marry him, that was one of the most important moments of her life! She had not to waste it thinking of Eliade. "D-danke… I am lucky too…"

"Shht. I'm not done yet", he said smiling. "And, actually, I wanted to do this eight months ago, the morning you left. I had already bought this ring and I was ready. Then I also wanted to do this two months ago, the night you came back and we made love. I had the ring, but I wasn't ready that time. Today you have found it out, somehow, and I didn't know what to do. You should thank coffee if I'm here, asking you what I wanna ask you… er…", he opened the box and the ruby glowed perfectly. "M-Miranda Lotto… will you marry me?"

Her eyes filled with shining tears that rolled on her cheeks. "Arystar… yes… but…", she sobbed and sat down on the sofa and covered her face with her hands. "But I would never be able to take care of this wonderful house! I'd destroy it immediately, I am so misfortunate…"

Krory sighed as he took a seat next to her: he didn't expect her to just say _yes_ and kiss him without complaining. It wouldn't have been his Miranda. He smiled, thinking of how much he loved that side of his girlfriend. He found it cute and funny at the same time.

He carefully removed her fingers and looked at her. "Hey… it's okay, really. You've been cooking since you've come to Lyon, haven't you? And Lenalee's kitchen's still there, wonderful as usual!"

Miranda shook her curls. "I broke something like twenty glasses. I'm not ready to be a housewife or a mother!"

"I hate you so much when you hate yourself so much!", he nearly shouted, now crying as well. "You are a great person, you should believe in yourself since you're gorgeous! Everybody here likes you. Even monsieur Henry and he's not the kind of man who praises other people!"

Miranda blinked: he'd never scolded her before. Never! It took her some seconds before burying her face in his shoulder and crying even more. "I am sorry! I'm just scared, really scared!"

Krory smiled and gently patted her on the head. "It's alright. I'm also scared, but as long as we're together nothing can knock us down."

"Do you think so?", she looked up at him, hope filled her eyes along with tears. "I love you. I trust you. You're my best friend, Arystar", she stopped and smiled a little. "W-would you like to ask me _that thing_ once again?"

The man nodded. "Miranda Lotto, will you marry me?"

"Yes!", she chuckled as she kept on crying. "God, yes!"

Krory gently grabbed her hand and put the ring on her fourth finger. "I love you too."

Miranda stared at the ring. "Did you choose the ruby because it reminds you of blood?"

"I'm a bloody monster, after all", he laughed, helping her standing up and looking at her with hunger in his eyes. "And you're the one who knows me better than anyone else."

She caressed his jaw and stuck her eyes in his. "Um… sorry about earlier… I didn't want you to get angry."

"I shouldn't have yelled. And I don't hate you!", he quickly said. "You are my fiancée."

It was quiet for some minutes, the two Exorcists staying still in front of the sofa. They just enjoyed each other's company.

"Arystar?", she finally called, looking up at him. "Why don't you show me the house?"

Krory blushed and scratched the back of his head, nervously. "Er… it still needs forniture, you know. Only the living room is complete."

"I don't care. We have plenty of time to buy a bed, an owen and so on", Miranda smiled and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "I love this house. I love you."

Krory chuckled. "Me too, honey. However, the balcony doesn't need anything more to offer us a wonderful view of Lyon."

She followed him upstairs and blushed when he pointed at her two small rooms which were meant for children. Children… she surely wanted his sons or daughters, but it still seemed too odd and wonderful.

"This will be our bedroom, sweetheart", Krory opened one door. "I know it's just like the other rooms, but I'm sure that it is gonna become our favourite one."

"You naughty!", Miranda laughed and lightly hit his back. "Ah, is that the balcony you were talking about?"

"Hm", Krory nodded and walked toward the banister and leaned to it. "Do you see that red roof?"

Miranda clutched to his arm. "Yeah, why?"

"That's Lenalee's house. And the next one is Komui's. As you can notice we will kinda live with our friends", he kissed her head softly. "Are you happy?"

"Of course!", she smiled. "But… where did you find the money?"

Krory blushed. "Er… you know my grandfather was a Baron, don't you? And so am I. It's not that I'm the richest man on Earth, but… um… I guess we can live without problems."

"R-really?", Miranda blinked. She'd never thought of him as a nobleman, she didn't care at all. But now that thing looked absolutely perfect. She wrapped his neck with her arms and brushed her lips against his. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and returned the kiss.

"Miranda?", Krory said when they broke apart, catching their breath. "Would you promise something?"

"Y-yeah", she rose an eyebrow and blushed. He looked handsome in that very moment. She felt the luckiest woman in the Universe. "What is it?"

"You have to stay with me forever", he hugged her tight, resting his head ontop of hers.

A satisfied smile lingered on her soft lips. "I will always be beside you."

_Fin._

**A/N: *cries* awww, it's finished. This makes me really, really sad :( . However! I hope you liked this chapter and the whole fanfiction ^^. And no fear, I'm not done yet with Krory x Miranda's stuff so just wait for more stories to come! Tynuccia.**


End file.
